Fortuna e Sfortuna
by hyuga nanako
Summary: ch 3 updet/"Ini yang ke sembilan kali kau menatapku dengan pandangan itu"/"Dan seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku."/"Ini yang terakhir, AKU TIDAK MEMPERKOSAMU DAN AKAN KU PASTIKAN KAU MASIH PERAWAN../ Rnr.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **Punyanya paman saya, yaitu paman Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing** : **SASUHINA**

**Rate** : **T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, Abal, Aneh, Etc**

**Summary:** Berawal oleh strategi seorang pria yang ia temui di bar untuk putus dari pacarnya membuat Hinata terseret dalam kesialan permainannya yang membuat hidupnya perlahan berubah.

**Ch 1**

_**fortuna e sfortuna**_

Hinata Haruno itulah nama gadis yang saat ini tengah melangkah masuk kedalam sebuah bar yang sangat familiar di daerah Konoha, tapi tidak untuknya. Menurutnya satu-satu cara malam ini akan jauh lebih buruk jika ia sekarang berada di rumahnya. Setelah membuka pintu bar, Hinata langsung disambut oleh cahaya kelap-kelip lampu bar yang membuat pandangannya sedikit bermasalah. Bukan cuma itu Hinata juga melihat pasangan yang tengah berciuman mesra dan membuat perutnya terasa ingin menggeluarkan makanan yang tadi sempai ia konsumsi, tapi ia bisa menahannya.

Hinata pergi menempati meja yang kosong untuk memesan satu botol bir yang mungkin bisa merilekskan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Hinata malas jika saat ini ia ada di rumah untuk mendengar ceramah dari ayah angkatnya. Lagi pula mungkin hari ini dia sangat beruntung karna dapat memiliki tempat kosong di bir ini.

Tapi siapa sangkah, berpikir ini sebuah keberuntungan bisa berubah menjadi kesialan baginya.

Seorang Bartender wanita menghampirinya untuk menanyakan pesannya, setelah mendengar apa yang pelangannya inginkan, Bartender itu langsung pergi.

Tidak lama kemudian, Bartender yang sama dilihat Hinata sewaktu memesan bir muncul, Bartender itu membawa satu botol berwarna hijau dan gelas yang telah berisi cairan coklat yang diatasnya terdapat soda. Setelah meletakkan minuman bir itu Bartender tersebut pergi dan meninggalkan bon harga bir.

Hinata tak perlu mendengarkan perintah untuk meneguk bir dihadapannya. Lima tegukan membuatnya sedikit rileks, tapi itu membuatnya sedikit mabuk.

"Aku adalah seorang manusia yang tidak beruntung. Tidak memiliki teman, pacar yang selingkuh, sekolah terputus, saudara yang tidak ada baiknya, dan sekarang aku baru tahu kalau aku Cuma anak angkat keluarga Haruko. Lengkap sudah kesialanku."

Guman pelan yang tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya, sehingga tidak terdengar oleh pengunjung yang datang. Hinata kembali meneguk birnya sampai habis didalam gelasnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa aku?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara serak seakan ia mulai frustasi, walau ia yakin pertanyaannya tak sedikitpun yang terjawab.

Butiran air keluar dari mata _lavender_ nya yang sepertinya memang sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Hinata terus menangis dengan wajah tertunduk tanpa menuangkan bir kedalam gelasnya, mungkin Ini cara yang tepat untuk membuat dirinya tenang.

"Hei."

Hinata berhenti untuk menangis dan membersihkan sisa air matanya dengan pungung tangannya dengan cepat, saat mendengar seseorang menanggil, walau bukan memangil nama aslinya tapi, Hinata yakin bahwa itu ditujukkan padanya.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut reven, memiliki mata onix yang menghanyutkan bagi yang melihatnya begitu pula dengan Hinata, dengan pakaian jas putih juga dasi biru yang menghiasi leher kemejanya yang begitu berantakan dan raut muka yang tidak ramah. Jika ditanya umur bisa dipastikan lebih tua dari Hinata.

"Aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanyanya dengan tangan kanan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku kanan celananya.

"Eh?" Hinata bingung dengan tingkah laku pria itu, karna belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya, pria itu telah duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tidak lihat, yang lain sudah penuh." Katanya cuek, seakan tahu raut muka Hinata yang bingung.

Kalau sudah tahu begitu, tak usah nanya segala kalau mau duduk.

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, memang tak ada yang kosong. Akh.. salah, sepertinya ada tempat yang tidak penuh selain miliknya, tapi memang tak seharusnya pria itu berada ditengah- tengah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman. Hinata harus menerimanya jika pria itu duduk disampingnya.

Hinata menuangkan birnya kedalam gelas dan mulai meneguknya lagi.

_**If you cared, there'd be love in th….- **_suara itu berasal dari balik jas pria itu, bunyi ponselnya. Pria itu mengambil ponselnya dari balik jasnya, sepertinya itu sebuah _call. _Pria itu menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya. Pria itu meletakkan ponselnya ditelinganya.

"_Halo," _ seorang wanita dari sebrang membuka pembicaraannya.

"Iya, Mom?"

"_Sayang, kamu bisa jemput Mommy sekitar dua jam lagi di Bandara?" _

Hinata mendengar pembicaraan pria itu dengan seseorang yang menyebut dirinya mommy. Karna jarak pria itu dengan Hinata hanya sekitar 30 cm.

"Iya, tunggu saja aku nanti disana." Jawaban dari pria disamping Hinata sangatlah tidak sopan pada momnya.

Tanpa harus berkata-kata lagi pria itu langsung memutuskankan hubungannya dengan wanita yang dipanggil sebagai mommy dan menaruh ponselnya di meja.

Hinata yang mendengar perbincangan pria itu dengan momnya, Hinata bisa memastikan bahwa pria yang disampingnya merupakan orang terpandang, jelas dari cara bicaranya yang baik dan tepat terlebih lagi dengar lawan bicara pria itu yang sangat baik. Kenapa Hinata tahu? Jawabannya karna Hinata menguping.

"Kau menguping?" Tanya pria itu bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata.

"Ti-Tidak, aku tidak mengu.." kalimat Hinata terpotong oleh suara ponsel di meja.

_**sarangeegayo keudae nawa katdam**_ … suara pesan masuk.

Hinata dapat melihat bahwa pria yang berada disampingnya membaca sebuah sms, dan membalasnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Merasa diperhatikan dari tadi, pria itu melirik kearah Hinata yang saat ini sedang memandangnya.

Mata onix bertemu dengan mata _lavender_ milik Hinata begitu lama dan mata onix dihadapan Hinata sangup membuatnya tenggelam arus mata pria dihadapnnya. Pria itu melihat Hinata dari arah matanya dan kemudian wajah pria itu dihiasi seringaian. Dan Hinata tidak dapat melihat seringai itu.

Pria itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponselnya sedangkan Hinata sudah salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Nona, bisakah kita bicara?" Tanya pria itu pada Hinata meski tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya.

Hinata tengah binggung dengan pria disampingnya, karna jika ingin bicara, ya bicara saja toh tak ada yang larang.

"Silahkan."

"Tapi tak disini," pria itu melihat Hinata dengan menampilkan senyuman di wajahnya, seperti memiliki kepribadian yang sangat ramah.

"Dimana?" Hinata membalas senyuman pria itu dengan manis.

"Ikut aku."

Pria itu berdiri dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia mengambil empat dolar dari dompetnya dan meletakkan dimeja sebelum gadis disampingnya lebih dahulu meletakkan uangnya.

"Biar aku yang bayar." Kalimat itu keluar dari pria dihadapannya.

Karna yang hanya minum Cuma Hinata sedangkan pria di sampingnya tidak minum apapun. Cukup empat dolar untuk bir yang Hinata minum. Hinata tak jadi mengeluarkan uangnya dari tas tangannya bermotif bunga miliknya karna pria disampingnya yang telah membayarnya.

Hinata dan pria itu berjalan lebih kedalam bar yang sengaja dibuat khusus seperti motel yang biasanya digunakan untuk orang-orang yang 'nakal' . Hinata sangat sulit menyeimbangi langkah kaki pria itu karna Hinata sedang memakai rok yang menutupi sampai paha dan High heels yang tingginya sekitar 10 cm.

Pria itu berhenti didepan kamar yang pintunya disangkutkan nomor 13. Pria itu memeriksa saku jasnya untuk mengambil sebuah kunci.

Setelah pintu kamar terbuka, pria itu masuk dahulu, Hinata sedikit ragu untuk masuk. Karna menurutnya jika hanya untuk bicara tidak seharusnya berada di kamar, kan bisa di parkiran, di mobil asalkan jangan di kamar. Jika ada yang melihat mereka pasti mereka akan berpikir bahwa ia adalah anak yang 'nakal', terlebih lagi dengan baju yang dikenakan begitu seksi.

"Masuklah." Pria itu menyilahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke kamarnya, berbeda sewaktu dimeja bar yang tadi sangat dingin, pria dihadapannya sekarang sangat ramah.

" Eh, iya." Hinata ragu.

Apa ini baik? Hinata mengambil langkah ragu, Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling kamar yang isinya ada ranjang, lemari pakaian, meja hias, tv, lemari es mini, meja, sofa dan kamar mandi. Itu sangat mewah untuk sebuah kamar motel hanya berdiri membatu melihat pria itu melongarkan dasi birunya dan duduk ditepi ranjang sehinga bisa melihat Hinata dari arah posisi duduknya sekarang.

"Duduklah." Kata pria itu sambil menepuk kasur disamping tempat ia duduki itu pertanda pria itu agar Hinata mendekat.

Hinata melangkah mendekati ranjang dan duduk agak berjauhan.

_**sarangeegayo keudae nawa katdam…**_ bunyi yang sama saat sms masuk. Tapi pria itu mengabaikannya saja. Pria itu melirik kearah Hinata yang duduknya berjauhan darinya. Pria itu mengeserkan pantatnya di ranjang untuk mendekati Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat pria itu mendekat dengan tatapan siap menerkam kapan saja, membuat Hinata mati ketakutan.

Hinata berdiri, siap untuk berlari kearah pintu tapi, tangannya ditarik oleh pria itu dan membuat Hinata hilang keseimbangan tubuhnya dan menimpa tubuh pria Hinata kini berada diatas pria yang saat ini tengah memeluk pingangnya dan mata Hinata kembali bertemu dengan mata onix pria itu yang awalnya sangat menghanyutkan tapi sekarang mata itu merubah menjadi sangat menakutkan.

"Aku akan membayarmu." Ucap pria itu santai.

"Lepaskan! Dasar Paman mesum." Hinata berkata dengan berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan pria itu.

"Paman? Aku masih muda belum pantas untuk dipangil Paman." Pria itu tersenyum sinis pada Hinata.

"Masa bodo', cepat lepaskan, Paman." Hinata tak peduli lagi yang dibilang pria itu.

"Terserah apa yang kau bilang, tapi ini tidak akan kulepaskan." Katanya sambil melirik tangan yang mengengam Hinata

Pria itu mengubah posisinya dan sekarang Hinata berada dibawah pria itu. Hinata mencoba untuk meronta agar dapat dilepaskan dengan cara memukul dada pria itu. Tapi pria itu tidak berpengaruh dengan cara yang Hinata lakukan malah pria itu mengengam tangan Hinata dengan sangat kuat dan membuat Hinata merintih kesakitan.

"Jika kau melawan mungkin kita bisa mengunakan tali."

Mendengar itu Hinata ingin sekali menendang pria itu sampai dia terdengkur jatuh.

"TOLO…hm..mm..mm."

Kalimat Hinata terpotong karna bibirnya ditutup oleh bibir pria itu. Pria itu mulai menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, sebuah awal.

"mm..mm..mm..mm."

Sudah sekitar 4 menit Hinata berciuman dengan pria itu, pria itu melumat bibir Hinata dengan ganas saat dia berasil menerobos mulut Hinata. Hinata sudah hampir kehabisan napas tapi pria itu malah makin bernafsu untuk terus menciumnya, Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya. Tangan pria itu melongarkan gengaman tangannya pada Hinata dan mengerakkan tangannya kemuka Hinata, ia mulai membelai muka Hinata dan turun keleher jenjang Hinata. HInata hanya memejamkan matanya, seolah telah pasrah dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan pria itu. Jika Hinata mengerakkan kedua tangannya yang telah lepas dari gengaman pria itu, maka kedua tangannya makin tidak dapat digerakkan.

tangan kanan Pria itu mulai menyentuh pergelangan kaki Hinata dengan lembut terus keatas, atas dan…

BRUUK

Suara bantingan pintu oleh seorang wanita berambut merah dengan tatapan tak percaya melihat dua orang manusia yang berada diranjang.

"Sa-Sasuke." Wanita berambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata sekarang tengah mengeluarkan cairan yang berasal dari matanya, setelah melihat apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan wanita lain.

Merasa namanya disebut, pria itu menoleh kearah pintu. Dan pandangan mata pria itu sukses membuat matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ka-Karin, i-ini bisa a-aku je-jelaskan." Muka pria yang diketaui sebagai Sasuke itu sangat panik dan segera berdiri untuk berusaha menjelaskannya.

"Tak ada yang..hiks.. perlu kau jelaskan..hiks.. kita putus, Sasuke." Ujar Karin sambil menangis dan meningalkan kamar itu sambil lari gaje.

"Selamat tingal."

Pria yang disebut dengan nama Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada wanita yang baru saja pergi dari kamarnya. Tak ada lagi wajah panik, takut dan gugup, sekarang hanya ada kesenangan terjelas dari raut wajahnya yang sumringan.

"Permisi, Paman." Hinata menampilkan senyuman hangat dari posisi berbaringnya.

Sasuke mendengar suara seorang wanita yang berada di kamarnya dan memangil dengan sebutan 'Paman'. Sasuke baru ingat bahwa ia membawa wanita untuk membantunya putus dengan pacarnya yang menyebalkan dengan cara menciumnya dan hampir saja kontrolnya lepas sewaktu menciumnya.

Sasuke membantu gadis yang berbaring di ranjang untuk berdiri. Dengan susah payah Hinata berdiri untuk dapat menyeimbangi badannya.

"Maaf, tadi itu aku han.." kalimat Sasuke terpotong.

Plak..Bruuk..Bletaak

Hinata langsung menapar pria itu yang seenaknya langsung memberinya sebuah _deep kiss _dan Hinata juga menendang perut pria itu dengan sangat keras tidak lupa sebuah hadiah di kepala Sasuke.

"Ugh.. Berani sekali kau." Sambil memegang perutnya Sasuke berteriak di depan Hinata. Dan perutnya sangat sakit ketimbang dengan kepala dan pipinya yang sekarang merah merona di sisi kirinya.

"Aku sangat berani, Paman." Ucap Hinata sinis dengan sedikit mempermainkan kalimat 'Paman'.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi di dalam organku, apa kau akan bertangung jawab? Hah?" Sasuke sangat merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya.

"Berharaplah jika kita bertemu lagi, aku pastikan bukan Cuma organ Paman yang akan ku rusak, tapi juga akan kupastikan Paman tidak memiliki keturunan." Balas Hinata dengan ancang-ancang ingin menendangnya lagi tapi agak kebawah perut.

Hinata kembali mengatur posisi berdirinya.

Hinata berjalan mendekati pintu dan segera keluar kamar terkutuk, meningalkan sasuke yang masih kesakitan yang tengah berada di bawah ranjang.

Sebelum Hinata benar-benar meninggalkan kamar terkutuk itu, Hinata mengucapkan suatu kalimat perpisahan.

"Semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi, ja.. paman brengsek." Hinata tersenyum sinis dan bahagia melihat Sasuke kesakitan.

Bruuk (suara pintu yang dibanting Hinata).

"Kau yang brengsek, Bocah." Sasuke berteriak keras di dalam kamar.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya diranjang dengan suasana perut yang terkendala. Tak lama kemudian..

Tok…Tok…

Suara seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk." Sasuke mempersilahkan orang yang diluar sana untuk masuk.

"Maaf tuan, saya terlambat." Kata seorang pria yang masuk dengan di selingi dengan tundukan hormat. Pelayan.

"Tak apa." Sasuke memasang wajah tenang, yang sebenarnya sangat sulit jika berada diposisinya saat ini.

"Apa latihannya berhasil, tuan?" Tanya pria yang mengunakan stail kemeja hitam.

"Ya." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mengingat ia harus latihan _acting_ untuk dapat putus dari pacarnya. Dan rencana itu adalah rencana terakhir yang terpikir olehnya setelah belasan rencana yang telah gagal ia lakukan.

Pelayan itu melihat tas tangan yang biasanya digunakan oleh wanita kalangan atas dan terlebih lagi dengan bentuk juga gaya tas itu, pelayan itu bisa memastikan itu rancangan perancang terkenal. Tas itu berada di bawah ranjang. Pelayan itu mengambilnya dan menyodorkan pada majikannya.

"Tuan, apa ini milik teman tuan?"

Sasuke kembali sadar kealam nyata setelah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pelayannya. Sasuke membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam, pelayan itu menyerahkan tas tangan bermotif bunga yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya yang tadi berbaring kini duduk bersandar dipungung ranjang. Sasuke mengambil tas yang disodorkan padanya. Ia yakin bahwa dompet tadi milik wanita yang menamparnya barusan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, isi tas itu sudah berserakan di ranjangnya, isinya ada dompet, jam tangan, ponsel berwarna putih, kalung,dan juga parfum. Yang menurut Sasuke isinya menarik. Sasuke mengambil dompet dengan motif polos berwarna putih. Sasuke memeriksa isi dompet itu , Apa Sasuke tidak punya uang sampai harus mencuri? Jawabanya tidak, karna tujuan utamanya adalah kartu pengenal di dalam dompet.

Sasuke dapat melihat uang kertas, kartu ATM yang tak kalah banyaknya dengan miliknya, ada kartu askes, dan kartu yang paling ia cari yaitu kartu pengenal. Sasuke memperhatikan _photo_ dikartu identitas yang sangat persis degan wanita yang menampar dan menendangnya barusan.

"Hinata Haruno." Sasuke membaca nama yang terdapat dikartu pengenal, keningnya berkerut pertanda bahwa ia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan nama keluarga gadis itu.

'Haruno? Keluarga Haruno? Tapi kalau dia benar keluarga Haruno kenapa paman Eichi dan Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan bahwa mereka punya keluarga bernama Hinata?' Sasuke tak percaya dengan kata yang menghiasi nama belakang gadis itu.

"Jugo?"

"Ya tuan?" sahut pelayan yang berada berdiri disamping ranjang.

"Cari tau siapa dia!" Sasuke menyodorkan kartu pengenal Hinata pada pelayannya, Jugo.

"Baik tuan, segera."

"Tapi, Jugo.." Sasuke mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, tuan?" Jugo sedikit penasaran kenapa tuannya mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa…. Apa aku ini sudah kelihatan tua?" Tanya Sasuke ragu, sebenarnya hanya cukup memastikan saja karna gadis tadi mengatakannya 'Paman'.

Dan pertanyaan ini bembuat Jugo sangat ragu untuk menjawab.

"Ehm.. Itu.. Sebenarnya, jika dilihat dari umur tuan, itu sudah dapat dibilang tua. Karna umur tuan sudah masuk kepala dua. Tapi dari wajah tuan, mereka akan berpikir bahwa tuan masih muda, Intinya tuan dapat menutupi umur tuan dengan wajah muda tuan." Jugo menjawab dengan sedikit ketakutan karna menilai majikannya.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan kata-kata dari pelayannya sedikit jengkel. Dan membuat ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Ugh..," tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meringis kesakitan di bagian perutnya.

"Tuan muda? Ada apa?" Jugo terlihat panik melihat majikannya tengkurap sambil memegang perutnya yang terlihat sangat sakit. Jugo mengira bahwa kesakitan tuannya itu karna kesalahannya yang telah mengatakan majikannya barusan.

"Ti-tidak masalah," kata Sasuke berusaha memasang _image _tenang. Dan kembali duduk seperti yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya, duduk di punggung ranjang. Walau mukanya dapat dibuat setenang mungkin, tapi perutnya makin sakit menjadi-jadi.

"Akan saya pangilkan Dokter," Jugo mengeluarkan ponsel dari jasnya.

"Ti-Tidak perlu," Sasuke mencegah pelayannya untuk memangil Dokter.

"Anda yakin?" tanya Jugo dengan kuatir, karna jarang sekali majikannya mengeluh sakit, bukan jarang tapi bahkan tidak pernah. Apa lagi kalau Cuma dikata-katai.

"Aku yakin, kau cari tau saja siapa gadis itu." Perintah Sasuke kepada Jugo.

"Baik, tuan." Jugo membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke kemudian melesat keluar kamar untuk melaksanakan tugas yang diperintahkan oleh majikannya.

Sekarang hanya ada sasuke yang berada di kamar, tangan kirinya memegang perut yang sempat ditendang Hinata sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ponsel berwarna putih yang jelas itu bukan ponsel milik Sasuke . Sasuke melihat wallpaper gambar depan ponsel itu dan kemudian ia tersenyum sinis.

'Jika aku menemukanmu Bocah, akan kubuat kau menyesal telah bertemu dengan Paman Sasuke uchiha ini. Tapi, apa dia keturunan petinju? pukulan dan tendangannya membuatku menderita.'

TBC

**A/U**

Ada typo? Pasti *bangga*

Alurnya kecepatan ? jelas *bangga lagi*

Autornya bodoh ya, sampai buat cerita yang tidak dapat dicerna dan banyak kesalahn begini? Entahlah.

Dicerita akan kubuat umur Hinata berkisar 19 dan Sasuke 40 atau 50 mungkin (ketuaan) *hahahaha* bahkan aku sempat berpikir buat 57 tapi aku binggung nnt berapa umur Fungaku?.

telah kutetapkan umur Sasuke... jawabannya di ch selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : **Punyanya paman saya, yaitu paman Masashi Kishimoto ^_-**

**Pairing** : **SASUHINA**

**Rate** : **T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, Abal, Aneh, Etc**

**Summary:** Berawal oleh strategi seorang pria yang ia temui di bar untuk putus dari pacarnya membuat Hinata terseret dalam kesialan permainannya yang membuat hidupnya perlahan berubah.

**Ch 2**

_Fortuna e Sfortuna_

**Hinata POV**

Perkenalkan nama ku adalah Hinata, cukup Hinata tidak ada Haruno. Gadis yang menurut semua orang yang menyatakan bahwa aku adalah manusia yang paling beruntung. Karna, mereka selalu berpendapat memiliki badan yang indah, wajah yang manis, otak yang cerdas, dibesarkan oleh keluarga kaya, dan memiliki sifat yang lembut dan juga anggun. Membuat mereka selalu memujiku atau sekedar memandang iri padaku. Tapi bukan keberuntungan yang aku dapat dengan itu melainkan kesialan.

Memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah, membuatku selalu diganggu paman-paman hidung belang yang rasanya ingin kuhajar, dan itu berhasil waktu beberapa hari yang lalu. Memiliki wajah yang manis atau pun cantik, tidak akan membuat pacarmu setia denganmu. Memiliki otak yang cerdas, tidak membuat keluarga yang membesarkanmu bahagia. Dibesarkan oleh keluarga terpandang, tidak akan membuat dirimu bangga. Memiliki sifat yang lembut seperti bidadari, itu hanya sebuah topeng yang selayaknya seorang pemain sinetron kelas atas yang banyak mendapatkan penghargaan.

walau begitu aku terus bersyukur dengan tuhan yang telah mencipkan ku dengan segala yang aku miliki saat ini.

Aku hanya menghela nafas tidak senang saat ini, saat-saat seperti ini yang sangat aku benci, diam memandang langit-langit kamar sambil berfikir yang sepertinya tidak akan ada ujung permasalannya. Dan sinar matahari begitu sangat menyilaukan mata lavenderku.

'Dimana aku meletakkan tas itu?'

Pertanyaan yang tak dapat aku temukan jawabannya dikepalaku, tas merek terkenal yang mungkin sengaja seseorang berikan padaku saat aku melewati ulang tahunku yang ke 19 tahun lalu. Bukan Cuma tas ternama itu yang dia berikan tapi, seongok barang-barang mewah yang setiap tanggal ulang tahunku dia berikan. Sunguh misterius.

Tapi bukan tas bermerek itu yang sekarang aku kwatirkan, yang aku kwatirkan saat ini adalah isi didalam tas itu. Berupa dompet yang berisikan kartu Atm yang saat ini sangat penting bagiku, karena kartu-kartu itu akan ku kembalikan pada keluarga Haruno, Sakura adalah kakak angk.. ralat mungkin aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi olehnya. Sakura terus menghasut ayah angkatku agar semua barang yang telah mereka berikan padaku harus disita, apalagi saat mengetahui aku Cuma anak angkat, betapa senangnya gadis pingky itu. Membuatku ingin menamparnya dengan tanganku.

Aku sudah mencari tas itu di bar saat aku minum beberapa hari yang lalu tapi yang ku dapat, kosong. Aku bahkan ke kamar paman hidung belang itu untuk memastikan apa tasku ada disana, sayang hal yang sama yang kudapatkan berupa kata nihil. Kata repsionis sih, paman itu sudah pergi sekitar satu jam setelah kepulanganku.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir paman yang waktu aku tendang itu kalau tak salah namanya Sasuke, dia memiliki wajahnya sangat tampan, mata onix yang bengitu sulit ditebak serta ciumannya yang _hot_ dan begitu membuat ku ketagihan ingin merasakannya..eh.. sabar Hinata, jangan membuat dirimu diliputi hawa nafsu. Harus tahan. Tapi, kenapa wajahnya begitu tidak asing bagiku?

Bruuk

Saat-saat aku sedang bergelut dengan pikiran tentang paman itu, tiba-tiba saja ada suara bantingan pintu yang telah menjadi makanku selama di rumah ini. Biasanya sih gadis yang tak tau sopan santun itu yang sering melakukannya, Sakura. Aku tidak akan beranjak dari kasur jika itu Sakura. Aku memiringkan gaya tidurku untuk menghadap pintu kamar , aku melihat sesosok tubuh yang tegap dan rambut yang mulai memutih. Itu bukan sosok Sakura tapi itu adalah ayah.

Aku segera memperbaiki posisi berbaring menjadi duduk dan segera beranjak dari ranjang ini. Aku segera menghampiri ayah yang sedang terlihat marah aku tak tau penyebabnya, tapi tatapan marahnya sangup membuatku menunduk ketakutan.

"Ayah?" aku bertanya dengan wajah tertunduh, aku ingin mengetahui gerangan apa ayah datang kekamarku.

"Katakan padaku, dua hari yang lalu, kau pergi kemana?" ayah menanyakan ku dengan suara begitu tajam.

"Aku ke rumah teman, namanya Tenten." Aku mencoba untuk berbohong dengan posisi tertunduk dan yang terlintas saat itu Cuma alasan itu.

"Benarkah?" suaranya makin membuatku takut.

"Iya," aku menjawab dengan menegakkan kepalaku dan juga memasang mimik wajah serius agar dapat menutupi kebohonganku. Jika ayah tau kalau aku ke bar, habis sudah nasip ku.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa tasmu berada di bar?" ayah berteriak kepadaku dan melemparkan sebuah benda kearahku, aku dapat menangkapnya walau perutku terasa sangat panas ketika berbenturan dengan benda itu.

Aku melihat ayah yang saat ini memandangku dengan tatapan sinis bercampur marah. Aku hanya diam dan kembali menunduk melihat tas yang ingin ku cari berada di tanganku saat ini. Berusaha menahan air mata yang sepertinya tidak akan lama dapat kubendung lagi.

"Ck, aku rasa tas itu, hasil dari menjual tubuhmu pada pria kaya kan?" aku mendengar suara sinis wanita, aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mencoba menatap wanita itu.

Gadis yang tadi berbicara sinis padaku, sekarang tengah berada di belakang ayah. aku melihat gadis berkening lebar dan berambut pinky, yang mungkin berangapan seperti permen karet, dialah yang bernama Sakura. Seorang wanita yang akan membuatku selalu berada di atas tali kematian. Dia selalu mengangapku sebagai musuh.

"Ternyata, aku membesarkan seorang pelacur. Cih."

Jlepp

Rasanya sebuah pisau menancap dihatiku saat ayah mengatakan bahwa aku seorang pelacur, pisau yang mungkin tidak dapat aku tahan sakitnya. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan air mata yang sepertinya memang sangat ingin keluar. Kalimat yang dilontarkan ayah sangat membekas dihatiku, ia berangapan bahwa aku adalah wanita murahan. Saat ini aku hanya bisa menangis sedih.

"Harus kau tau, keluarga Haruno adalah keluarga terhormat bukan keluarga yang tak punya harga diri. Jadi, jika kau mengerti aku harap kau enyah dari sini." Aku membulatkan mataku saat mendengar tutur Sakura kata yang membuat hatiku dipenuhi pisau-pisau tajam. Aku tak percaya mendengar kalimat yang intinya berupa kalimat usiran untukku.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, jangan membuat kesalahan di dunia Haruno atau kau tahu sendiri yang terjadi. Dan satu lagi, kau tak usah repot, semua pakaianmu sudah dibereskan dan pergilah dari sini." Aku tak percaya, Ayah juga ikut mengusirku? Padahal aku sudah melakukan semua kemauannya selama ini, aku yakin Haruno Corp tidak akan dapat bangkit lagi jika tidak karna usaha besarku. Ayah lebih menyuruhku untuk membantu dari pada Sakura yang hanya tahu tentang Fasions. Mungkin itu saja yang telah kubayar karna mereka telah membesarkanku. Air mataku semakin berlinang, pipiku mulai terasa basah, sangat basah. Dan benar saja dua buah koper hitam muncul ketika Sakura berjalan ke samping.

"Ay.." aku mencoba memangil memangil ayah, tapi kemudian terpotong.

"Aku bukan ayahmu." Ayah memang telah mengatakan bahwa aku Cuma anak angkat, tapi tidak adakah rasa kasian padaku.

Aku melihat kearah ayah yang sepertinya akan beranjak dari ruangan kamar, setelah ayah pergi seharusnya disusul oleh Sakura, tapi sepertinya gadis itu akan menonton pertunjukan nagisku. Aku sangat membenci wanita itu, sangat. Aku menatap gadis yang sekarang menatap sinis padaku.

"Apa mau mu?" aku bertanya marah dengan mata yang seperinya merah.

"Mau ku? Aku hanya menyampaikan sesuatu, jika kau ingin kembali dengan pacarmu, silahkan. Karna, dia sangat tidak menyenangkan. Hahaha." Dia tertawa sinis, aku kini mulai tahu, Sakura hanya mau merebut pacarku agar aku merasa sengsara. Benar-benar gadis yang mengerikan. Gadis itu langsung meningalkan kamarku dengan wajah luar

biasa gembiranya.

Tak ada cara atau alasan lagi aku berada di sini, aku akan pergi.

**End Hinata POV**

###

Ruangan yang diwarnai cat putih yang begitu melekat pada dindingnya. Ruangan yang medapatkan cahaya matahari langsung melewati jendela, serta pemandangan yang sajikan oleh alam dapat membuat semua orang akan betah berlama-lama diruangan ini, tapi tidak dengan pria ini. Pria ini hanya memandang kertas-kertas berisikan kata-kata sehinga menutupi wajahnya, tidak mempedulikan keindahan yang menyapanya. Dan pria itu tidak lain adalah seorang presdir di perusahaan ini, tertulis jelas sebuah kaca yang bertuliskan ' "Wakil Presdir, Sasuke Uchiha'. Dialah Sasuke.

"Bacakan," perintahnya pada seseorang yang berada di depan mejanya, hanya mejalah yang memisahkan Sasuke dan pelayannya.

"Baik. Hinata Haruno, gadis berumur 19 tahun . Ia mendapatkan banyak prestasi dan lulus sma dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Melanjutkan sekolah di Universitas Konoha dengan mengunakan beasiswa yang dimilikinya, tapi sudah 2 bulan dia tidak melakukan rutunitas sekolahnya, dia diketahui telah berhenti dari kuliahnya dengan alasan yang tidak dimengerti pihak sekolah. Kabar yang kami dapat dari pelayan rumahnya, mereka mengatakan Hinata bukan berasal dari keluarga Haruno. Gadis inilah yang telah membuat perusahan Haruno mulai bangkit dan dapat berdiri diposisi lima perusahaan teratas, dan informasi yang kami ketahui yang paling baru, Hinata ini diusir dari kediamanya da.." pelayan itu terus memberikan sebuah informasi kepada majikannya dan berhenti mendadak karna dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau bilang? Di usir?" Sasuke langsung memutar kursinya dan langsung menatap pelayannya, Jugo.

"Iya, tuan." Jugo mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Sasuke meletakkan kertas yang tadi sempat ia pegang di meja kerjanya.

Jugo langsung memeriksa jasnya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel, tidak lama kemudia ia meletakkan kembali ponsenya di dalam jasnya lagi.

"Gadis itu berada di Game Counter, yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini, tuan."

Sasuke tersenyum senang. karna, ia tidak rugi menyewa penguntit dengan harga mahal untuk mengikuti bocah itu. Benar- benar tak rugi.

"Aku mau pergi, jika ayah tanya bilang aku pergi ke lapangan. Dan satu lagi, jangan mengikutiku." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke menyuruh pelayannya untuk sedikit berbohong untuk merahasiakan keberadaanya dan juga sebuah perintah. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sasuke merapikan berkas-berkas perusahan dengan rapi.

"Baik, tu.." kalimat Jugo kembali terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan.

"SASUKE!" seseorang berteriak serentak dengan hantaman pintu ruangannya.

Sasuke dan Jugo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langsung menunduk hormat ketika yang masuk kedalam ruangan adalah tiga orang yang sangat ia hormati.

Yang dimulai dari laki-laki yang paling tua, Fugaku adalah ayah dari Sasuke. Disamping Fugaku ada Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke. Dan yang terakhir Itachi, adalah kakak Sasuke, yang umurnya dua tahun diatas Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung berhenti merapikan meja kerjanya saat mengetahui bahwa keluarganya datang berkunjung.

"Dad," Sasuke melirik pada Fugaku yang kelihatannya sedang emosi.

"Berani sekali kau, kau pikir dengan membatalkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang begitu erat dengan perusahaan kita, itu gampang! Hah?" Fugaku langsung saja marah-marah didepan badan Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan seongok kertas tebal kemeja kerja Sasuke. Mikoto, ibu Sasuke terus menahan Fugaku agar tidak melebihi batas emosinya.

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu, Dad." Sasuke mencoba untuk membela dan mencegah ayahnya agar tidak berteriak sehiga telinganya aman dari kata 'tuli'.

"Apa?"

"Dad, keluarga Hyuga itu sangat licik. Mereka merekrut pegawai kita, apalagi pegawai yang sangat berperan penting di perusahaan ini. Aku melakukan ini agar perusahaan kita berkembang, itu saja."

"Tapi Sasu-chan, hal-hal seperti itu sering kami lakukan untuk menukar ide-ide tentang bisnis, lagi pula tidak sedikit pegawai mereka yang kita rekrut." Mikoto sepertinya juga tidak sesuai dengan Sasuke yang selalu berpikir hal yang menurutnya benar.

"Betul kata mommy, para pegawai itu hanya sementara disana, paling lama Cuma sebulan." Itachi sepertinya mulai bosan melihat tingkah Sasuke yang baru 2 bulan menjabat sebagai wakil presdir, dan selama 2 bulan pula sudah 3 perusahaan yang telah ia tarik saham perusahannya dari perusahaan yang menurutnya salah, ya salah satunya perusahaan Hyuga.

"Aku tak peduli kau menarik saham di perusahaan lain, tapi tidak di perusahaan Hyuga yang sangat memiliki kerjasama yang baik…" Fugaku sepertinya sudah dapat mengatur emosinya, walau terkadang setiap katanya selalu meninggi.

"Dan aku rasa, kau belum siap berada disini." Lanjut Fugaku sambil berbicara sinis pada Sasuke.

"Aku siap dan aku yakin dengan keputusanku. Jika terus begini, ini sama saja menginginkan mereka untuk bebas merusak organ perut dan kepala kita. Makannya aku langsung membatalkan kerjasama." Sasuke menjelaskan maksudnya dengan suatu kalimat 'umpama' agar terkesan sastrawan. Lagi pula siapa juga yang meminta Sasuke sebagai wakil pemimpin? Kan jadi begini hasilnya, parah. Apalagi kabar terakhir, sekretaris perusahan ini telah dipecat Sasuke, karna kesalahan yang sangat kecil.

Tapi sepertinya kalimat Sasuke tidak dapat menjalar di otak Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Jugo dan yang terakhir Author sendiri. Bukan otak kami yang telat untuk berpikir, tapi kalimat Sasuke yang tidak dimengerti, ckckck.

"Merusak?" Itachi bertanya sambil memutar kembali kalimat Sasuke.

"Perut?" kini giliran Mikoto yang bertanya.

"Kepala?" giliran Fugaku. Sebenarnya Jugo kepingin bertanya juga, tapi langsung membatalkannya.

Hening menjalar di ruangan itu.

"Jangan-jangan, kau menyamakan perusahan ini dengan dirimu yang dua hari yang lalu di pukul seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun, ya?" Itachi tersenyum menahan tawa saat mengetahui makna yang disusun oleh Sasuke.

Padahal yang sebenarnya bukan itu yang terkandung dalam kalimat Sasuke, tapi beribu kalimat yang seharusnya disusun indah, hanya kalimat itu yang tertanam di kepala Sasuke.

"Apa?" Fugaku dan Mikoto tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi. Dipukul wanita? Yang mereka tahu selama hidup Sasuke, belum satu wanita pun yang pernah memukul Sasuke, termasuk Mikoto. Tapi, jika wanita yang terpukul hatinya oleh Sasuke sih, sudah banyak dikehidupan mereka.

Jika, ada yang ingin disalahkan Sasuke saat ini, salahkanlah dirinya sendiri. Karna, curhat pada kakaknya yang jelas-jelas ucapannya tak dapat dipegang.

"Bukan begitu," Sasuke harap-harap cemas dengan muka yang tak kala pucat pasi. Sasuke sudah dapat membayangkan apa yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

"Buahahahah, memalukan. Kau dipukul seorang wanita." Sindir Fugaku kepada anak bungsunya. Inilah yang paling ditakuti Sasuke, sebuah sindiran dari orang tuanya. Tapi, Sasuke memiliki sesuatu untuk Fugaku.

"Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kelakuan daddy kan? Yang biasanya juga daddy dipukul mommy, malah daddy main petak umpet di rumah agar tidak ditemukan mommy." Sasuke berbicara lantang, dan membuat Fugaku yang mendengarnya diam menahan malu dan marah, apalagi didengar Jugo.

"Ehem, jika berbicara soal wanita, kapan kau akan menikah?" Mikoto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan bertanya pada Sasuke. Jika Mikoto sudah berbicara soal menikah, itu tandanya mulai berbicara serius.

"Entahlah," Itachi menjawab, Itachi tau sebenarnya kalimat itu dilontarkan pada Sasuke, tapi dia juga tau kalau Sasuke akan menjawab 'entahlah'.

"Ya ampun Sasuke, coba kau liat umurmu, sudah 58 dan kau belum menikah." Kelihatannya Mikoto mulai frustasi melihat anak bungsunya yang belum menikah.

Sasuke, Jugo, dan Fugaku membelalakkan mata tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Mom, bukan 58 tapi, 28." Itachi mencoba mengoreksi kalimat ibunya.

"Huh, Cuma beda 3 saja." Mikoto menatap tajam kearah Itachi. Ya ampun Mikoto, dari mana letak beda 3? Bedanyakan 30, jangan-jangan Mikoto ini tidak lulus SD ya?.

"Kau payah nak, umurmu sudah 28 tahun. Tapi, tak satupun wanita yang lengket padamu, memalukan." Kembali lagi Fugaku menyindir, tanpa mempedulikan kehebohan atau lebih jelasnya kebodohan sang istri.

Sasuke tidak akan menghiraukan sindiran tentang para wanita , Sasuke berjalan kearah sofa untuk mengambil jasnya yang berjeletak diatasnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung orang yang berada diruangan kerjanya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau cari calon istri," ujar Sasuke santai. Sebenarnya itu adalah alasan agar bisa keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

"Jangan lupa, buat proposal perjalinan kerja dengan Hyuga. lalu, cari calon sekretaris yang baru, kau mengeri?" Fugaku akan berusaha keras agar kerja samanya dengan Hyuga Corp terjalin kembali. Juga seorang pegawai baru, mengingat Sasuke memecat sekretarisnya dengan murkanya.

"Dan satu lagi, cari istri yang punya pinggul ramping agar bisa punya anak yang banyak." Lanjut Fugaku dengan menampilkan seringaian.

"Iya. Ah, Aku baru ingat sekarang, mom, ikat daddy di rumah jangan biarkan dia pergi malam ini. Karna, aku rasa daddy ada kencan dengan wanita di Caffe." Itulah kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke saat pergi keluar dari pintu ruangan kerjanya, sebelum itu Sasuke dapat merasakan ada hawa pembunuhan di kantornya.

"FUGAKU." Teriakan seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terkikik geli, membayangkan wajah ayahnya nanti jika bertemu, pasti sangat mengerikan. Padahal, semua yang dikatakan Sasuke itu adalah kebohongan. Kebohongan yang baru saja diciptakannya akan membuat kesialan yang akan menimpanya.

###

"Maaf Hinata, sebenarnya malam ini tidak bisa. Calon suamiku akan menginap malam ini di kamarku dan semua kamar di rumahku sudah penuh, sekali lagi aku minta maaf," seorang wanita dengan rambut seperti dua buah bakpao dikepalanya, mengatakan kalimat yang tulus minta maaf pada gadis yang bernama Hinata yang saat ini sedang memasang senyuman pahit yang dapat disamarkannya agar temannya tidak lebih bersalah.

"Ha..ha." Gadis bernama Hinata itu hanya tertawa dengan tawaan yang khas seperti biasanya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu. Mengenai calon suamimu, kenapa aku tak pernah mengetahuinya, apa jangan-jangan kau dijodohkan ya, Tenten?" Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sedikit nada mengoda, dengan topic yang berbeda agar kesedihannya hilang.

"Memang betul," gadis yang bernama Tenten itu menjawabnya dengan nada yang datar. Tenten tau kalau sahabatnya itu hanya bercanda, tapi bercanda Hinata itu ada benarnya juga, jadi tidak ada gunanya untuk berbohong.

"Maaf," sekarang giliran Hinata yang menunduk minta maaf.

"Tak masalah, sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikannya lewat ponsel, tapi kau tidak dapat dihubungi." Tenten hanya tersenyum hambar, mengingat yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

Hinata tidak dapat menyalahkan siapa-siapa jika ponselnya tidak dapat dihubungi, sebab dia tidak pernah menyentuh ponselnya semenjak kehilangan tasnya.

"Aku akan menikah minggu depan, dengan anak sulung keluarga Hyuga, kau harus datang ya?" Tenten tersenyum lagi.

"Pasti," Hinata berkata dengan semangatnya.

"Kau pasti haus, akan kuambilkan minuman untukmu. Sebagai permintaan maaf ku." Tenten beranjak dari tempat yang dia duduki untuk mengambil minuman dari dapur di tempat ia berkerja.

"Pastinya," Hinata mengiyakan keinginan Tenten walau kalimatnya tidak dapat didengar oleh temannya itu.

Hinata melihat kearah tempat Tenten berjalan, ada rasa salut pada temannya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Tenten adalah anak dari keluarga Tsuzku yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Walau demikian Tenten, tidak pernah sombong, terbukti dia sekarang bekerja part time di Game Counter ini. Tenten bilang, dia hanya berusaha untuk belajar mandiri dan orang tuanya memberi semangat untuk keputusannya itu. Hinata juga pernah bekerja sebagai part time, tapi tidak sampai 2 hari, Sakura langsung menghubungi ayah agar aku di ceramahi lagi dan lagi. Tenten sungguh beruntung, karna dia akan menikah dengan putra sulung Hyuga dan bermimpi menjadi salah satu keluarga Hyuga adalah sebuah mimpi indah belaka. Tapi, tidak unuk Tenten yang sangat beruntung.

'Dimana sekarang aku tinggal?' Hinata membatin dengan raut gusar.

Hinata terus berkecimpung dengan pikiran yang sepertinya sangat tidak dapat diketahui jalan keluarnya. Karna terlalu banyak bergelut dengan pikirannya yang kacau dan mata tertutup, Hinata tidak dapat mengetahui bahwa seorang laki-laki duduk didepannya. Laki-laki itu mengengam satu kaleng botol minuman bersoda di tangan kanannya sambil melirik kearah wanita didepannya.

Pushh

Laki-laki itu membuka minuman kaleng soda yang menyebabkan bunyi 'pushh' sewaktu membukannya. Dan karna bunyi itulah, Hinata merasa bahwa Tenten lah yang telah duduk didepannya dan berusaha untuk membuka minuman yang tadi disarankan padanya.

Dengan mata terpejam Hinata merebut botol minuman dari tangan pria itu, yang Hinata kira bahwa itu adalah Tenten.

Hinata mulai meneguk minuman bersodanya dengan tetap menutup matanya.

"Ternyata kau gadis yang tidak punya sopan santun," pria itu berbicara berat dan sinis pada gadis yang merebut minuman dari tangannya.

Hinata berhenti meneguk minuman sodanya dan matanya sukses membulat sempurna saat mendengar suara tersebut bukan milik Tenten, jika Hinata bukan dibesarkan oleh keluarga berpendidikan, mungkin dia telah menyemburkan minuman soda yang berkumpul didalam mulutnya pada pria tersebut.

"Paman!" Hinata berteriak dan secara refleks, ia langsung membuat kuda-kuda dengan siap bertarung. Tentu saja, bukan hanya pria itu yang terkejut, tapi hampir seluruh pengunjung yang mendengar teriakan tersebut. Paman yang Hinata maksud adalah Sasuke yang ia temui di bar beberapa hari yang lalu.

Semua pengunjung pun melirik kearah Sasuke dan berbisik-bisik, mereka pikir kalau pria itu adalah pria yang jahat. Sasuke tidak mau dicap buruk ditempat manapun, dan beruntunglah dia mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Sayang, berhentilah memangilku paman, ingat dengan janin ditubuhmu. Jika terus seperti itu, sifat anak 'kita' akan buruk." Sasuke tersenyum untuk menenangkan Hinata dan mempertegas kalimat 'kita'nya. Lalu Sasuke menoleh pada para pegunjung. "Maafkan kami, menganggu aktifitas anda." Lanjutnya sambil menunduk hormat pada mereka yang memang kebanyakan adalah ibu-ibu yang membawa anaknya untuk bermain.

Ibu-ibu yang ada disanapun hanya senyuman kepada Sasuke, mereka semua mengetahui bahwa ibu hamil terkadang sifatnya berubah-ubah dan mereka pikir Hinata sekarang tengah berbadan dua. Para pengunjung kembali pada aktifitas mereka semula.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pose yang masih memasang kuda-kuda. Tapi dari pada itu, Hinata tengah menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat kebusukan dari pria itu.

"Duduklah, kau pikir aku akan menyerangmu ditempat seramai ini?" Sasuke memandang rendah kearah Hinata.

Hinata kembali duduk dan masih menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Hinata mengambil minuman soda dan kembali meneguknya lagi dengan mata yang masih menatap Sasuke. Lalu kemudian Sasuke tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Kanapa kau tersenyum?" Hinata bertanya dengan penuh selidik pada Sasuke.

"Aku tersenyum, karna aku tak menyangka bahwa kau masih meminum pemberian dari ku." Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang berada diatas meja.

"Tidak masalah," Hinata langsung meneguk habis minuman soda miliknya,

"Kau tidak akan bekata begitu, setelah aku mengatakan jika minuman itu telah aku beri obat perangsang." Sasuke menampilkan seringaian di wajah pucat miliknya.

Muka Hinata yang pucat dari lahir bertambah pucat saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ada obat perangsang didalam minuman beodanya. Tapi, kemudian dia dapat mengatur raut mukanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku tak menyadarinya." Hinata menatap pria itu dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana kau menyadarinya jika tadi kau memejamkan matamu." Sasuke menirukan bagaima Hinata memejamkan mata dan ditambah dengan kerutan didahinya.

Memang benar tadi Hinata memejamkan matanya. Hinata langsung menatap setiap ujung ruangan untuk menemukan suatu benda yang mungkin dapat membantunya saat ini. Dan akhirnya ketemu. Hinata langsung berlari kearah tempat sampah, ia langsung membuka penutup sampah dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas tempat sampah itu. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata berlari kearah tempat sampah dan mengikutinya dengan gaya yang luar biasa santainya, membuat ibu-ibu terpesona.

"Huekk…huekk.." Hinata terus berusa untuk membuat dirinya mengeluarkan apa saja yang tadi dia konsumsi. Tapi, sepertinya caranya tidak berasil. Hinata merasakan ada tangan yang berada dipunggungnya dan mengelusnya, itu membuat Hinata mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ini agar efek obatnya tidak membuat Hinata melakukan hal-hal gila.

Para ibu-ibu yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum, mereka pikir Hinata masih merasakan mual akibat kehamilannya. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa anak yang dikandung Hinata akan sangat beruntung sebab memiliki orang tua yang baik. Itu mereka simpulkan ketika Sasuke mengelus punggung Hinata dengan lembut. Sebenarnya sih, Sasuke tidak mengelus punggung Hinata dengan lembut. Tapi, Sasuke mengelus dengan sangat tidak kemanusiaan.

Hinata tidak akan mau berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang sempat mengelus punggungnya, bahkan Hinata membentak Sasuke.

"Jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Paman." Suara Hinata tegas. Sasuke hanya diam melihat tingkah Hinata.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria datang menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata dengan wajah panik, sangat panik malah. Dan langsung menghadap Sasuke tanpa peduli dengan Hinata.

"Tuan, apa tuan mengambil minuman soda dari kedai kami?" pria itu bertanya pada Sasuke dengan cepat sekali dan untungnya Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

Sasuke hanya menganguk, berarti 'ya'.

"Maafkan kami tuan, sebenarnya minuman itu telah kami beri obat tikus. Apa tuan tidak meminumnya?" pria itu masih bertanya pada Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat panik dan takut.

Sasuke hanya mengeleng kepala.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Pria itu menunduk hormat dengan wajah yang sangat senang. Pria yang aneh.

Lalu pria aneh itu pergi entah kemana.

"Seharusnya, ia bertanya. Kepada siapa aku memberikannya? Lalu dia baru boleh pergi." Sasuke kembali mengusap punggung Hinata, kemudian Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut bukan main.

"Kepada siapa kau memberikan minuman soda itu?" Hinata berdiri menghadap Sasuke.

"Padamu," dengan santainya Sasuke menjawab.

Hinata langsung membalikkan badan dengan muka pucat dan mencoba unuk memuntahkan makanannya, lagi. Tapi, sepertinya Hinata tidak dapat mengeluarkannya lagi karna semua makannya telah terkuras abis. Walau begitu, Hinata dapat mengetahui jika tadi Sasuke berbohong tentang obat perangsang.

Sasuke menghadap kebelakang dan menemukan pria yang tadi datang dengan panic yang mengatakan minuman soda yang diambil dari kedainya ada obat tikus didalamnya. Sasuke tersenyum pada pria aneh itu dan mengancungkan jempol pada pria itu, sedangkan pria aneh itu hanya menunduk hormat dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya, pria itu adalah supirnya. Sasuke yang sengaja ia perintahkan untuk melakukan peran murahan itu. Dan berasil.

Hinata yang merasakan kepalanya mulai terasa berat dan matanya mulai menutup secara perlahan, Hinata sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tapi sebelum merasakan lantai, Sasuke dapat menahannya dan kemudian medekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Hinata. Dengan seringaian yang khas dari bibirnya Sasuke mengatakan..

"Aku memang tidak memberikan obat perangsang atau pun obat tikus. Tapi, aku memberikanmu obat tidur, Hime."

TBC

A/U

Apa-apaan ini, aku nekat untuk updet padahal lagi sibuk nyari sma yang cocok, ckckck. di fic atas tak ada gambaran bagaimana Sasuke memberi obat tidur di minumannya kan? itu sengaja aku lakukan ^_^. disini adegan Sasuhinanya dikit, tapi ch selanjutnya akan kubuat banyak. dan aku rasa masih ada typo dan alur yang kecepatan.

Aku berterimakasih bagi yang udah review mengunakan akun ataupun tidak.

**Mayuna namikaze, Sugar Princess71, uchihyuu nagisa, x, botol pasir, malas login, hana-chan, Ma Simba, hanata chan, cinta hinata, narura chan,** **Zoroutecchi**. (udah pada tahu kan, berapa umur Sasuke? Umur Sasuke itu 58 *kata mikoto sih*, umur Sasuke itu adalah 28. ^_-)

**lawliet cute**: makasih ^_^

**Miya-hime Nakashinki** : setelah dibaca balik, memang ceper di scene Karin dan masalah typo aku rasa masih banyak juga ^_^.

**Ai HinataLawliet**: yup, Hime adalah anak angkat haruno ^_^.

**Ririrea**: udah updet nih ^_^, tapi aku rasa masih lambat untuk updet.

**hyuuchiha prinka** : ya begitulah, Sasuke aku buat senekat itu ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : **Punyanya paman saya, yaitu paman Masashi Kishimoto ^_-**

**Pairing** : **SASUHINA**

**Rate** : **T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, Abal, Aneh, Etc**

**Summary:** Berawal oleh strategi seorang pria yang ia temui di bar untuk putus dari pacarnya membuat Hinata terseret dalam kesialan permainannya yang membuat hidupnya perlahan berubah.

**Ch 3**

**Sasuke POV**

**20.30 pm  
><strong>

Sial, kenapa juga aku membawa gadis ini?

Cantik, sungguh gadis ini sangat cantik.

Aku menatap gadis itu dalam diam dan dalam senyuman. Dia tertidur sangat pulas, aku tertawa saat aku mengingat meletakkan minuman yang berisikan obat tidur. Lalu sekejap aku memasang wajah dingin yang begitu menyesakkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, Kenapa aku harus memberinya obat tidur? pertanyaan yang bodoh, sungguh bodoh, aku bisa mati jika ibu tahu kalau aku meletakkan anak gadis orang di kamarku. Bisa-bisa ibu pikir aku melakukan hubungan di luar nikah dan menyuruhku untuk bertanggung jawab. Eh, ini dia. Jika di pikir-pikir lagi, dia bisa aku jadikan boneka yang manis tapi, mengingat prilakunya yang sangat susah di atur aku harus punya tenaga khusus untuk menaklukkannya. Aku saat ini berada di kamar utama yang rumah ini di hadiahkan keluarga Hyuuga untuk keluargaku saat melakukan kerjasama, berhubung rumah ini jarang di tempati, termasuk keluargaku, jadi aku lebih memilih ruangan yang jauh dari jangkauan keluarga. Walau ruangan ini jarang ku tempati, bukan berarti isi di ruangan ini kosong, aku meletakkan beberapa pakaian di rumah ini. Aku merasa nyaman di sini. Dan keluargaku tidak mengetahui aku sering diam disini.

Aku berjalan ke tepian ranjang dimana gadis indigo itu tertidur. Aku menatapnya lama sekali. Rambut yang lurusnya mengingatkan aku pada... pada siapa? aku lupa. Aku mengambil ponsel yang berada saku jas yang belum ku ganti semenjak siang tadi hanya untuk mempermainkan gadis mungil ini. Aku menekan nomor yang sudah tidak asing dengan kehidupanku. Hanya menunggu beberapa saat aku sudah dapat mendengar suara dari seberang sana..

_"Sasuke?"_ Suara wanita yang memulai pembicaraanku. Sudah tidak asing bagiku.

"Konan, aku butuh bantuanmu." aku tidak peduli berapa rendahnya suaraku saat itu hanya untuk meminta pertolongan dari Konan, kakak iparku.

_"Sebaiknya kau pulang, ayah sedang mengamuk karna ulahmu."_ Konan terdengar sangat kawatir, mungkin aku akan menahan malu akibat ulah ayah nanti. Lagipula aku bisa menghindari ocehan dan amarah ayah.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang," aku menatap gadis yang tergeletak di kasurku, rasanya dia memonopoli kasur yang seharusnya aku tempatkan.

_"Kenapa?"_ Konan membutuhkan jawabanku segera.

"Aku butuh baju yang kau jual di tokomu untuk teman wanitaku, aku butuh banyak. Dan aku harap kakak tidak memberi tahu tentang ini pada Itachi." aku menelan ludah untuk mengeringkan tengorokanku.

_"Aku tidak akan bilang masalah ini pada Itachi, aku akan ke butik sesudah acaraku selesai. Berapa ukuran pacarmu itu? hahaha."_ sepertinya dia salah pengertian saat aku mengatakan 'teman wanita'. Aku jengkel mendengar suara tawa yang sepertinya sangat senang. Maklum, aku belum pernah mengenalkan teman wanita pada keluarga besarku.

"Aku tidak tahu.. mungkin ukuran XL." aku tidak terlalu paham dengan ukuran baju.

_"Apa temanmu itu ramping?"_ Konan mungkin tahu kalau aku tak begitu paham dengan ukuran baju.

"Ya, umurnya sekitar 19 tahun." aku melihat tubuh gadis itu yang..ehm.. sexy dan mengoda.

_"Kalau ramping bukan XL."_ aku mendengar Konan mengela nafas. _"Coba tanya pada temanmu itu."_

"Dia..oh, baiklah." sebaiknya aku tidak usah bilang kalau dia tidurkan?.

_"Aku akan menyuruh temanku kesana."_

"Tidak usah aku yang akan kesana dan aku akan membawa... model ukuran bajunya."

Aku menutup hubungan dengan Konan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? oh aku harus menganti pakaian bajunya. Kalau gadis ini diusir, seharusnya dia membawa koper atau barang berharga la.. Astaga, kopernya tertinggal. Aku lupa membawa kopernya, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?

Sebaiknya aku cepat menganti pakaiannya dan memberikannya pada Konan, sebelum Konan mulai curiga.

Aku berjalan ke lemari dua pintu, aku cuma pakai satu pintu saja, lagipula untuk apa memakai dua pintu, sedangkan aku hanya memasukkan beberapa helai baju didalamnya. Aku mencari pakaian yang dapat dia pakai, sebaiknya kemeja putih ini. Biar dia terlihat polos. Setelah mengambil kemeja putih itu dan aku rasa cukup kemeja saja, kalau aku juga memasangkan celananya, bisa-bisa tampangnya makin aneh. Aku berjalan ketepian ranjang dan menariknya untuk mendekat padaku. Sepertinya walau dia sedang terlelap, tapi kekuatannya masih juga tangguh. Bahkan dia menepis tanganku. Gadis yang menyebalkan. Sebaiknya aku menaiki tubuhnya.

Aku menaiki tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, aku berusaha agar tidak menyentuh tubunya dengan tubuhku. Aku letak kemeja putih disamping tubuh gadis itu biar agak mudah untuk mengapainya.

Setelah menaikinya, aku langsung menuju makanan pembukannya..maaf.. maksudku aku harus membuka kancing kemeja hijaunya. Pelan-pelan...yap bagus kancing pertama sudah terbuka. Aku akan membuka kancing kedua miliknya.. terbu..

Burkk.

Awh, sakit. Aku memegang pipiku yang sangat sakit. Aku mundur, merangkak beberapa langkah kebelakang. Rasanya tadi aku pikir gadis ini sudah tidur. Aku menatap gadis yang matanya masih terpejam dengan tangan yang masih melayang. Dia baru saja memukul pipiku. Gadis ini tidak dapat di biarkan terus begini. Saat sudah merasakan rasa sakit dipipiku mulai meredam, aku kembali ke posisi sebelumnya, aku kembali menaiki tubuhnya. Aku rasa pipiku sudah lebam sekarang.

"Awas ya, kalau kau memakan ikanku lagi, dasar kucing." aku melihat tangan gadis itu melayang di udara, dia seperti mengambil sesuatu. Sepertinya dia bermimpi. Dan dia bermimpi masalah ikan dan kucing? Awas kau.

Dia gila. Disaat di tidur pun tangannya tak berhenti untuk memukulku. Aku melambaikan tangan ku kemukanya saat tangannya berada di posisi sebelumnya, berada di sebelahnya. Sepertinya lambayan tanganku tidak mendapat respon dari gadis itu. **Dia sedang bermimpi**. Dan barusan dia memukulku. Sial. Aku menatap mukanya dengan pandangan sinis luar biasa, sembari memegang pipiku yang lebam.

Brukk... lagi.

Kali ini gadis sialan ini menendang perutku, tendangan apa yang di milikinya sampat rasanya perutku menjadi _Hot_.

"Jaga kakinya." aku merguman tak jelas, jika ada yang dengar apa pasti di bilang tidak waras.

Aku menahan kakinya yang akan memberikanku tendangan susulan. Baik di alam sadar maupun mimpi, dia sama saja ingin membunuhku. Kali ini tak ada ampun untukmu lagi gadis aneh. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melihat membuka kemeja hijaunya ini. Kau akan menyesal.

_Fortuna e Sfortuna_

_09.45  
><em>

Cahaya masuk dari balik jendela di dalam ruangan yang sangat besar untuk ukuran ruang kerja di sebuah perusahaan terkenal. Diruangan yang di cat berwarna kream sangat cocok melekat di dinding-dinding ruangan ini. Ruangan yang besar untuk sebuah ruang kerja sangatlah di impikan banyak orang, bahkan orang yang pernah masuk mungkin akan kembali memasuki ruangan itu dengan alasan apapun. Tapi sayang, yang pernah masuk keruangan ini hanya orang yang dapat di percayainya menurut laki-laki paruh baya yang sekarang mukanya tertutup oleh koran edisi pagi ini di meja yang bertuliskan 'Presdir Hiashi'.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya terfokus pada halaman tengah koran tersebut yang sangat membuat emosinya naik. Setelah membaca koran itu yang membuat emosinya tinggi, ia lempar kemanapun agar koran itu rusak atau mungkin tidak dapat ia baca lagi, pria itu benar-benar marah. Koran yang tadi di lemparnya tergeletak di lantai dan kertas-kertas koran jatuh berserakan di lantai beralaskan keramik.

"Brengsek." Ujar pria yang mungkin bernama Hiashi dengan marahnya, sehingga meja tidak luput dari hentakan tangannya yang membuat bunyi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Hiashi benar-benar tidak habis pikir sekarang, dia seperti orang yang akan meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Kreatt

Bunyi suara geseran pintu membuatnya mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, dia sedang berusaha. Seorang pria yang mengunakan masker dan memiliki mata onix masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa permisi dan tanpa ketukan pintu. Saat melangkah untuk lebih jauh kedalam dimana ada orang yang duduk di tepian meja. Pria yang tadi bermaksud untuk menyapa setelah masuk dan lebih dekat, tiba-tiba berhenti dan mata onixnya menangkap sebuah lembaran koran yang terinjak di sepatunya.

Pria itu mengambil lembaran yang berada tepat di bawah sepatunya dengan tatapan yang binggung.

"Kau membuat ruangan kerjamu berantakan Hiashi." Pria bermasker itu memulai pembicaraan dengan pria yang bernama Hiashi yang kini menatap pria itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ini ruanganku, jadi terserah mau aku lakukan." Hiashi menatap lawan bicaranya yang memegang lembaran koran yang tadi ia buang.

"Setidaknya, aku menasehatimu sebagai seorang sahabat." Pria itu menatap balik kearah Hiashi dan berjalan kearah kursi yang berada di dekat Hiashi.

"Sahabat? Tidak lagi setelah anakmu membatalkan kerja sama perusahaan, Fugaku." Hiashi berjalan ke tempat dimana seharusnya dia duduk. Setelah duduk, dia menatap langit-langit ruangan kantornya dan kemudian mengela nafas lelah. Arah matanya masih setia di sana, sampai akhirnya pria yang di ketahui bernama Fugaku mulai bicara.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatan bodoh anakku." Fugaku merapikan satu lembar koran yang tadi ia ambil.

"Kenapa tidak anakmu saja yang meminta maaf." Hiashi membalikkan bangkunya untuk menatap jendela yang langsung mengarah ke taman bawah perusahaannya.

"Kita buat perjalinan baru?" tawar Fugaku dengan senyuman yang terlihat paksaan.

"Jika anakmu buat langsung, baru dapat aku terima."

"Dia belum da..." Fugaku tidak meneruskan kalimatnya setelah pandangan matanya menatap judul koran yang sangat besar dan membuatnya sekilas membacanya. Judul itulah yang tadi sempat Hiashi baca dan akhirnya emosinya tak terkendali. Judul yang di buat dengan sangat jelas **'****Uchiha membatalkan kerjasama dengan Hyuuga?****'. **

"Kabar yang tak masuk akal." Kini Fugaku yang melempar lembaran koran itu dan menatap belakang punggung kursi Hiashi yang membelakanginya dengan menuntut penjelasan.

"Kabar tak masuk akal? Kau bisa Tanya pada anakmu itu." Hiashi memutar kursinya untuk menatap Fugaku yang mengunakan masker.

"Hah, Dia itu masih belajar." Fugaku hanya dapat menghela nafas berat.

"Terserah." Hiashi menatap tak menyenangkan pada Fugaku. Fugaku tersenyum melihat teman lamanya dari balik masker yang di gunakannya.

"Eh, Hiashi, kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku pakai masker pagi ini?" Fugaku menganti topik pembicaraan yang akan dia bicarakan pada Hiashi.

"Tidak penting," Hiashi membuka beberapa dokumen kantor yang tadi sempat ia peluk unruk,menghindari banjir susulan. Pertanyaan yang di lontarkar Fugaku ia anggap angin lalu.

"Teman macam apa kau itu, masa' tidak peduli dengan penampilan kawan sendiri."

"Baiklah, kenapa kau pakai masker Fugaku?" Hiashi bicara dengan nada cuek.

"Coba kau tebak."

"Ada kenangan dari Mikoto sebuah cap tangan, lima jari berwarna merah di pipimu yang begitu indah akibat anakmu coba untuk membohongi dirimu." Hiashi sudah dapat menerka apa yang ada di balik masker Fugaku itu. Karna, kejadian yang menimpa Fugaku ini bukan terjadi sekali saja dalam seminggu. Kejadian ini sering terjadi dan di alami oleh Fugaku.

"Hahahaha.. kau hebat Hiashi. Aku kena tampar oleh Mikoto.. hahaha." Fugaku tertawa dengan takjup dengan kemampuan Hiashi. Sebenarnya kejadian memalukan itu sering terjadi dan Fugaku terus memberi tahukan masalah ini pada Hiashi.

'Dia bodoh, kenapa kena tampar harus bangga? Dasar orang aneh.' Hiashi membatin ngeri melihat Fugaku yang tertawa senang. Fugaku benar-benar sudah tidak waras saat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini bukan untuk masalah itu. Aku masih menanyakan masalah anak bungsumu." Fugaku menganti topik lain. Tapi, topik ini membuat Hiashi tidak enak. Tapi, tetap saja dia dapat menyembunyikan aura tidak enak itu.

"Hanabi, maksudmu?" Hiashi mencoba untuk pura-pura bodoh.

"Jangan bohong, semalam kau bilang kalau kau memiliki anak selain Neji dan Hanabi." Fugaku mendesak Hiashi.

"Aku tidak ingat, waktu itu aku mabuk." Hiashi mencari untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Fugaku.

"Jangan buat aku menunggu. Percaya padaku aku akan merahasiakan masalah ini Hiashi." Fugaku sepertinya benar-benar di buat penasaran. Dan terus berusaha untuk mendesak Hiashi, itu membuat Hiashi menyerah buatnya.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu," Hiashi masih berusaha untuk mengelak.

"Ayolah," Fugaku memajukkan mukanya kearah Hiashi.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu." Hiashi menghindari kontak mata dengan Fugaku dan beranjak dari kursinya. Berjalan ke lemari besar didekat pintu.

"Terserah, tapi jika kau tak memberi tahu, perjanjian proyek kita batalkan saja." Fugaku mengancam Hiashi untuk memberi tahu masalah ini, Fugaku benar-benar ingin tahu masalah orang lain.

Hiashi yang saat itu mencari beberapa dokumen penting milik kantor memberhentikan aktivitasnya. Fugaku tahu bahwa proyek yang saat ini mereka jalani sangat penting untuk kelangsungan bisnis Hyuuga Corp yang sedang melaju dengan cepatnya. Dan jika bisnis ini gagal maka ancaman akan datang untuk Hiashi. Tapi, bahkan masalah kerjasama mereka saja sudah dibatalkan oleh Sasuke, jadi akan menjadi halangan untuk dapat terus maju di bidang yang sedang digeluti oleh perusahaan Hyuuga ini. Tapi karna dirinya dan Fugaku sebagai presdir utama belum menandatagani dokumen pembatalan kerjasama maka secara keseluruhan belum semuanya menjadi benar-benar terlambat.

"Apa kau bisa ku percaya?" Hiashi tidak ingin proyeknya gagal saat ini dan juga tidak ingin semua masa lalunya terbongkar.

Fugaku menganguk.

"Aku memiliki anak lagi dari istriku… yang kedua." Hiashi begitu berat untuk berbicara masalah ini pada Fugaku, walau Fugaku merupakan teman lamanya dan merupakan sahabat bisnisnya.

"A-apa? Setahuku istri kedua mu tidak memiliki anak lagi setelah Neji lahir." Fugaku sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang di lontorkan sahabat bisnisnya yang mungkin di tutup-tutupi oleh Hiashi sangat rapat.

"Itulah kenyataannya. Neji tahu, kalau dia memiliki adik. Dan sekarang dia mulai membenciku." Hiashi makin merasa bersalah dengan kalimat yang di lontarkannya barusan. Hiashi berjalan dengan mengela nafas lelah, kembali duduk ketempat sebelumnya.

"Dimana anakmu sekarang?" Fugaku melipat tangannya di dada depannya.

"Aku tak tahu pasti, yang aku tahu dia berada di keluarga Haruno." Hiashi membalikkan lembaran dokumen kerjaannya untuk mengindari tatapan melotot dari Fugaku yang sepertinya matanya akan keluar dalam beberapa menit jika dia terus melotot seperti itu.

"YA AMPUN HIASHI APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?" Fugaku berteriak sehingga tidak sedikit air ludahnya keciprattan di dokumen Hiashi, dan untungnya karna ruangan ini kedap suara jadi teriakan Fugaku tidak didengar orang luar. Jika terdengarkan bisa gawat.

"Berhenti berteriak, kau membuat dokumen kantorku jadi basah." Hiashi memeluk beberapa dokumen yang selamat agar tak datang banjir susulan dari mulut Fugaku.

"Kau melakukan hal yang terbodoh yang pernah kau lakukan." Ujar Fugaku dengan sorotan mata yang mengerikan dan tidak menghiraukan sikap Hiashi.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, setidaknya aku memperhatikannya walau aku tak dapat menyentuhnya." Kesedihan Hiashi meluntur setelah mengambil beberapa lembar foto dari lemari yang berada di satu set dengan mejanya.

"Apa Haruno tahu?" kali ini Fugaku benar-benar terlalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

"Tidak," Hiashi menyerahkan beberapa Foto ke arah Fugaku. Fugaku menerimanya dengan tatapan yang heran. Apa ini? Pasti tidak jauh dengan maksud pertanyaan di dalam hatinya.

Beberapa lembar foto yang menampilkan foto seorang gadis berumur mungkin 12 tahun sedang memetik bunga lavender. Mata gadis itu kontras dengan mata Hiashi dan rambut yang pendek berwarna indigo. Tapi semua gambar itu diambil dari sudut pandangan yang jauh. Bahkan ada yang di potret dari balik semak-semak, walau begitu gadis yang berada di foto ini sunguh manis. Mungkin foto ini diambil sudah 7 atau 8 tahun yang lalu. Tertera di bawah fotonya beserta tahun dan bulan pengambilan gambarnya.

"Itu foto yang sangat lama dan aku ambil sendiri, foto yang baru-baru ini ada di rumahku." Hiashi juga iku melihat Foto yang pasti adalah anaknya.

"Pasti saat ini dia sangat cantik." Fugaku mencoba untuk membayangkan gadis di foto ini saat dia besar.

"Tentu," Hiashi menarik semua foto yang berada di tangan Fugaku secara paksa. Karna Fugaku tak ingin melepaskan beberapa foto miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau di jodohkan dengan Sasuke?" Fugaku menatap Hiashi serius dengan masker yang menutupinya. Dia memikirkan anak bungsunya yang juga tidak memberikan ia seorang menantu.

"Aku yakin, anakku pasti akan menolak menikah dengan paman-paman sepertinya." Hiashi menyusun semua fotonya dan meletaknya kembali di lemari kecilnya.

"Umur Sasuke baru 28 dan mungkin umur anakmu baru sekitar 20 tahunan. Cuma beda 8 tahun kenapa kau memangil Sasuke paman?" Fugaku menatap Hiashi dengan pandangan tanya.

"Jika dia anakku, pasti dia akan menolak paman Sasuke itu. Umurnya baru 19 tahun." Hiashi dengan bangganya mengatakan pendapat yang ada di hatinya.

"Cih ."

Tring….tring

Bunyi yang berasal dari ponsel yang berada di atas meja kerjannya. Hiashi menekan tombol hijau dan kemudian meletakkannya di dekat telingga.

"Ada apa?" Hiashi berbicara dengan nada dingin dengan lawan bicaranya.

Hening sejenak, Hiashi begitu fokus dengan pembicaraan yang dibicarakan lawan bicaranya. Fugaku juga ikut memfokuskan telinganya juga tapi ia tidak bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan Hiashi.

"APA?" Hiashi berteriak dan tangannya lemas, membuat tangan yang digunakan untuk mengengam ponselnya menjadi lemas..

Muka Hiashi pucat bukan main. Fugaku binggung di buatnya. Tatapan Fugaku bertanya seakan tak mengerti kenapa temannya ini pucat sekali saat mendengar pernyataan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Cari dia, atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya," Hiashi berguman penuh penekanan tak jelas kearah ponselnya, tapi Fugaku dapat sedikit mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan begitu dingin.

OoOoOo

Ruangan kamar berdominasi warna putih dan biru langit yang begitu indah. Kamar yang berisikan lemari pakaian, tv, lemari es berukuran mini yang berada di samping ranjang, dan sofa yang berada di tepian ujung ruangan, dan di dalam kamar itu ada pintu yang menghubungkan kearah kamar mandi, membuat ruangan itu begitu lengkap. Cayaha mentari masuk keruangan itu sedari 4 jam lamanya, tapi kain penutup jendela tidak juga di buka, itu membuat ruangan itu agak sangat gelap. Jam dinding menunjukkan jarum panjang kearah angka 10.

Ruangan yang mungkin berisikan seorang wanita yang saat ini meringkuk diatas ranjang. Ranjang yang ia tempati begitu tidak karuan, mulai dari selimut yang begitu kusut dan letak posisi tidur wanita itu yang sangat tidak mendukung penampilan wajah cantiknya, wanita itu tidur dengan posisi kaki yang terbuka lebar dan tangan melintang ke ujung ranjang serta rambut yang sangat berantakan. Posisi seperti ini seperti menunjukkan memonopoli ranjang yang ia pakai. Sangat memalukan.

Mata wanita yang masih tertutup rapat-rapat akhirnya mulai mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Matanya yang terlihat seperti layaknya orang bangun tidur. Sesaat matanya terbuka penuh, dia menatap tak seakan tak peduli. Beberapa kali ia berkedip menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Tak menarik.

"Hoamm," wanita itu menguap lebar dan merusaha untuk duduk. Ia duduk di punggung ranjang, ia berusaha untuk merengangkan beberapa bagian tulangnya yang begitu kaku saat kejadian yang beberapa waktu yang menimpa dirinya pasti sa..eh.. Tunggu dulu kejadian yang menimpanya? Kejadian yang….

"Di-dimana i-ini?" dia menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan tatapan yang terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang takut. Tapi, tidak lama kemuadian dia mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya semalam, kemudian dia mengehal nafas berat. "Ini surga?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut indigo itu mengela nafas dan menarik selimut sampai menutup tubuhnya. Aktivitasnya terhenti saat pandangan matanya mengetahui dia sedang tidak mengenakan baju yang semalam ia pakai. Matanya melotot melihat kemeja putih longar yang ia kenakan saat ini. Ia rasa semalam ia memakai kemeja hijau tapi ini kenapa dia bisa pakai kemeja longar berwarna putih. Kemeja yang longar itu sangat besar untuk tubuh mungilnya. Bahkan bahunya terespos sebagian akibat kemeja yang begitu tidak pas di tubuh mungilnya.

Gadis itu tidak ambil pusing, dia menarik lagi selimutnya sampai leher dan kembali berusaha untuk kembali tidur. Untuk masalah kemeja itu, gadis itu berpikir kalau dia sedang terlelap untuk selamanya dan memang mengunakan kemeja yang longar.

"Cukup nona, tidurmu sampai di sana." Suara dingin dari laki-laki yang berasal dari balik pintu kamar mandi. suara yang dingin dan juga berat membuat mata gadis yang tadi sempat terpejam kembali terbuka lebar.

Gadis yang mungkin di ketahui bernama Hinata. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu dan menemukan seorang laki-laki penggoda.

Penggoda? Oh tentu saja dia benar-benar penggoda yang membuat Hinata menjadi salah tingkah.

Bayangkan saja jika Hinata sang gadis polos melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya mengigil dan menjadi salah tingkah. Hinata menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan melotot saat mengetahui pemandangan langkah di hidupnya.

Pemandangan apakah itu? Pemandangan dimana ada seorang laki-laki yang memiliki mata onix dan rambut yang basah tengah menampilkan bagian dada bidangnya di depan Hinata. Rambutnya yang basah menyucurkan air ke leher dan dadanya. Dadanya yang sangat 'wah' layaknya seorang atlit papan atas yang keren. Tapi, ada pemandangan dimana Hinata harus menelan air ludanya untuk memlongarkan tenggorokan miliknya. Hanya handuk putih yang melingkar di pingang laki-laki itu, handuk yang di gunakan untuk menutup organ paling penting setiap laki-laki.

"Bukannya ini surga? Tapi, kenapa ada paman penggoda yang merusak." Hinata terlihat begitu tidak waras bagi Laki-laki ─ namanya Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melonggo dengan pernyataan Hinata. Yang membuat Sasuke lebih kesal lagi, karna Hinata memanggilnya 'paman penggoda yang merusak' apa setua itukah dia di pangil paman dan apa sebegitu burukkah pipinya yang lebam ini sampai-sampai dipanggil 'rusak'.

"Surga?" Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Hei paman, tolong cubit aku." Hinata merangkak mendekat pada Sasuke dan memajukan mukanya ke depan. "Rasanya, semalam aku sudah tak bisa hidup lagi. Aku rasa surga sudah mulai berubah dengan bayangan yang aku kira." Hinata membuat Sasuke binggung dengan penjelasan yang Hinata katakan.

'Kenapa dia harus di surga? Oh, pasti dia pikir benar-benar telah meminum obat tikus kedalammnya.' Sasuke membatin dengan mengarahkan tangannya kearah pipi Hinata. Dan dia mencubit pipi Hinata dengan sangat kuat sekali.

"AOW, SA-SAKIT." Hinata berteriak keras saat Sasuke mencubitnya dan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Masih mencoba pikir ini di surga?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada Hinata.

"Ampun, i-ini ne-neraka bukan surga." Hinata sempat berpikir ini neraka dan membuat Sasuke makin menguatkan cubitannya pada pipi Hinata.

"Apa?" Sasuke sepertinya tidak berniat tuh mau melepaskan cubitannya pada Hinata. Hinata yang malang. Sasuke merencana balas dendam dengan mencubit Hinata sangat kuat.

"Maaf," Hinata benar-benar sakit dibuatnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Untungnya Sasuke punya hati nurani, ia melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Hinata. Sebelah pipi Hinata yang biasanya berwarna putih pucat dapat di buat Sasuke merah hanya untuk bagian yang terkena cubitan.

Hinata mengelus bagian dimana tadi Sasuke cubit. Sakit sekali.

"Sakit," Hinata merengek memegang pipinya.

"Nona, kau mau berbisnis denganku?" Sasuke berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil beberapa kain dari sana tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang sedari tadi merengek sakit.

"Tidak sudi," Hinata melipat tanganya di dada. Dia sadar kalau semua yang Sasuke katakan adalah kebohongan, jika mengikuti kemauanya adalah sebuah kesialan. Benar-benar sial. Jika tak percaya ayo kita bukti kan!

"Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan jika bekerja sama dengan ku." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan datar.

"Apa?" Hinata juga harus tahu apa kuntungannya, itu ciri-ciri orang cerdik.

"Dapat makanan gratis, hidup gratis, baju gratis, biaya komikasi gratis…" kaliamat Sasuke terpotong dengan suara tegas Hinata.

"Cukup! tidak menarik." Hinata tersenyum meremehkan Sasuke yang sekarang melipat kedua tangannya di dada bidangnya, Sasuke masih pamer dada.

"Kau belum mendengar kelanjutannya, semua yang kau butuhkan baik itu transportasi atau alat komunikasi, aku akan memberikannya untukmu walaupun yang kau minta adalah mobil keluaran terbaru. Memberikanmu tempat tinggal selama kau mau, aku akan membelikan rumah untukmu termasuk semua isinya. Melanjutkan sekolahmu yang putus. Memberimu uang saku yang kau minta. Bemberikan pekerjaan yang tidak dapat kau sentuh sekalipun dan…" Sasuke tersenyum sinis melihat Hinata yang melonggo mendengarkan penuturan darinya."Mencari siapa dirimu sebenarnya,… Haruno atau keluarga lain." Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya dan duduk di ujung ranjang yang letaknya tak jauh dengan Hinata. Sasuke kelihatanya masih betah dengan sehelai handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata mempertanyakan kalimat yang di lontarkan Sasuke dibagian terakhir. Sasuke tahu maksud dari pertannyaan Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau bukan siapa-siapa saat ini, tapi mungkin dengan tawaranku barusan kau tahu siapa dirimu." Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu AS yang membuat Hinata menunduk sedih.

Hinata meremas bagian ujung kemeja putih longarnya.

Hening….

"Ehm.. Sebaiknya kau keluar dulu. Masalah itu nanti kita bicarakan di luar." Sasuke berdiri.

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan tampang polos.

"Tidak masalah sih jika kau tidak keluar," Sasuke berdiri di tepian ranjang dan satu tangannya memegang ujung handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. mata Hinata membulat sempurna dan kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutup mukannya. Kelihatannya Sasuke sudah tidak waras *dichidori*.

"Jadi kau tidak mau keluar? Ya sudah, aku hitung samapi tiga. Satuuu, duaaa, dua setengahh, ti…" Sasuke sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuka handuknya.

"Hentikannn." Hinata langsung lari keluar kamar. Tapi sangking terburu-buru kakinya terinjak selimut yang membuatnya…

GUBRAK

Hinata tergeletak dengan tidak etisnya dibawah ranjang. Kaki Hinata terbentur lantai walau tidak sakit. Hinata berusaha untuk berdiri. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata jatuh, hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kecerobohan Hinata. Hinata menoleh kebelakang dimana ada Sasuke yang tersenyum dengan tangan kiri yang mencoba untuk membuka handuk. Sebaiknya jika ingin selamat Hinata harus jauh-jauh untuk lari cepat ke arah pintu.

Melihat Sasuke, Hinata langsung lari ke arah pintu kamar.

OoOoOo

Hinata tak terlalu takut dengan Sasuke, dia sudah mengetahui masalah yang disana terlibat Hinata, masalah di bar. Sebelumnya Sasuke sudah mengatakan jika dia melakukan itu karna cara itu adalah dimana dia bisa cepat putus dengan pacarnya. Dan karna Hinata ada di situ makanya Sasuke meminta bantuan Hinata. Jika Sasuke menjelaskannya dahulu, pacarnya akan cepat curiga, oleh alasan itu Sasuke langsung melakukan hal yang membuat Hinata naik pitam. Hinata sih tidak terlalu ambil pusing masalah itu. Tapi yang membuat Hinata berpikir adalah kenapa paman itu harus memberikannya peran sebagai…

"Jadi pacar sewaan?" Hinata menyeruput air teh yang barusan ditawarkan oleh Sasuke. Hinata tak lagi merasa takut dan waspada pada Sasuke. Hanya ragu.

"Hm, pacar yang berencana untuk segera menikah." Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata, tentu saja membuat Hinata risih. Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke yang saat ini sudah berpakaian, beda seperti yang tadi. Sasuke memakai pakaian rumah. Mengunakan kemeja kotak-kotak dan jeans pendek.

"Kenapa?" Hinata meletakkan cangkir yang merisikan teh dimeja.

"Keluargaku, mereka mengginginkan memiliki menantu. Tapi, karna aku tak tertarik jadi aku selalu menolaknya." Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata.

"Jadi, secara garis besar, paman ini seorang pecinta sesama laki-laki. Aku mengerti." Ujar Hinata sembari menganguk mengerti.

"Apa?"

"Barusan paman bilang tidak tertarik pada wanita, ya kan?"

"Maksudku aku tak tertarik jika di paksa." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan jengkel. "Jika kau menerimanya, bukankah sangat menguntungkan?"

"Memang betul sih, akan ku coba." Hinata sepakat dengan tawaran yang diajukan Sasuke. "Tapi, masalah tadi malam, siapa yang menganti bajuku?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mencurigakan. Sebenarnya Hinata mengambil tawaran Sasuke karna dia akan mencari siapa orang tuanya. Alasan itu, hanya itu.

"Ma-masalah itu, A-aku me-menyuruh temanku untuk me-mengantikannya." tiba-tiba saja Sasuke jadi gagap tak karuan membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan, Sasuke. Tidak mau tampilannya menyedihkan, Sasuke segera mengelihkan mukanya. Dan bersyukurnya Sasuke saat ini Hinata tidak mempedulikan prilakunya.

"Syukurlah." Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Seharusnya kau kecewa bukan bersyukur." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kebigungan. Semua wanita yang Sasuke temui hampir dari semuanya akan senang jika Sasuke sentuh, tapi Hinata berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Bahkan jika Sasuke mendekat, Hinata akan menjauh. Jika Sasuke menjauh maka Hinata akan makin menjauh, ckckck.

"Kecewa? kau mau aku memukulmu lagi, hah?" Hinata mengerakkan tangan kanan yang sudah terkepal. Tangannya akan mengarahkan tangan nya pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan menjadi sebuah salaman.

"Namaku Sasuke." Sasuke melepaskan salamannya dan beranjak dari tempat diduduknya.

"Hah?" Hinata Binggung dengan prilaku Sasuke yang sangat terburu-buru.

"Bicara denganmu cari mati saja, sebaiknya bantu aku masak."

"Tapi, kenapa kau berada di kamar yang sama dengan ku dan keluar kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk?" Hinata jadi teringat dengan pakaian yang tadi Sasuke kenakan, berada dalam satu kamar.

"Karna itu kamarku." Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dan berjalan kepintu yang menghubung langsung dengan dapur.

"Lalu kenapa kau bohong masalah obat perangsang yang sebenarnya berisikan obat tikus itu dan kenapa membawaku kesini?" Hinata membutuhkan jawaban yang lantang.

"Awalnya hanya untuk balas dendam, tapi ternyata ada obat tikus didalamnya. Tapi tenang saja aku sudah periksa ke dokter, dokter bilang itu hanya obat tidur dan bukan obat tikus. Masalah aku membawamu kesini, aku pun binggung, kenapa aku membawa hantu ke rumah ini?" Sasuke mengelus dagunya untuk sekedar pura-pura berpikir. kemudian ada seringaian yang dibuat bibirnya. Dia menoleh menatap Hinata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding pintu dengan tangan di lipat di dada.

"Aku bukan hantu, pantat ayam." Hinata sedikit mual dengan penampilan Sasuke yang 'sok'.

"Kalau bukan hantu, lalu kau siapa? Sepupunya hantu?" Sasuke menyindir Hinata.

"Bukan, aku manusia dan namaku Hinata bukan hantu dan bukan pula sepupunya hantu, ingat itu." Hinata kembali membentak Sasuke... lagi.

"Baiklah Hinata." Sasuke sepertinya melihat raut muka marah dari Hinata, lebih baik mengalihkan diam.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga dan sasuke membalas tatapan itu dengan memutar matanya, pertanda lelah.

"Ini yang ke sembilan kali kau menatapku dengan pandangan itu." Sasuke mengela nafas lelah.

"Dan seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Hinata membentak Sasuke dan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Sasuke. Sasuke sudah jengkel dengan prilaku kesembilan Hinata yang seperti anak kecil.

"Ini yang terakhir, AKU TIDAK MEMPERKOSAMU DAN AKAN KU PASTIKAN KAU MASIH PERAWAN, jika kau bukan gadis nakal." Sasuke berteriak keras membuat Hinata menutup telinganya dengan rapat, teriakan Sasuke tidak akan terdengar sampai keluar, karna ruangan ini sudah Author pasang alat kedap suara.

"Jangan berteriak." Hinata masih menutup telinganya dengan rapat.

"Hah, Kau lapar?" Sasuke sebaiknya mengalah saja untuk melawan mulut dan mata Hinata yang begitu tajam, setajam pisau.

"Tidak," Hinata tidak mau menjadi kesialan untuk mencicipi masakan yang beracun.

Hinata mengambil beberapa Koran untuk ia baca, koran yang dia buka lansung ke halaman tengah. Halaman tengah bebar-benar berita yang sangat menarik. Hinata tidak terlalu takut dengan Sasuke. Karna, menurutnya Sasuke hanya lalat yang besar. Baru beberapa kalimat yang Hinata baca, tiba-tiba ada suara penganggu…

Krukkkk

"Ya sudah aku makan duluan ya?" Sasuke kembali berjalan kedapur dengan seringaian yang ia lakukan. Suara barusan membuat Hinata harus memegang perutnya dan harus menahan malu.

"Tu-tunggu aku!" Hinata mengejar Sasuke dari belakang.

Hinata melihat kesekeliling ruangan yang sangat mewah, bahkan lebih mewah dari dapur keluarga yang membesarkannya. Dan ini bahkan sangat lengkap. Tempat masaknya dapat terlihat dari jauh, karna dindingnya dibuat segiempat yang dapat menembus. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata yang menatap dapurnya seperti museum mulai terasa menjengkelkan baginya. Sasuke menarik kursi kayu yang awalnya terletak di sekitar meja makan, ia letak di tempat ia berdiri.

"Kemari." Sasuke memerintah Hinata untuk mendekatinya. Hinata mulai sadar dan berjalan kearah Sasuke. Hinata berjalan kearah Sasuke dan menduduki kursi yang ada di depan Sasuke.

"Paman akan memasak?" Hinata bertanya kepada Sasuke yang menatap Hinata dengan dongkolnya.

"Yang pertama, berhentilah memangilku paman, kau bisa pangil aku dengan sebutan kakak. Yang kedua, bukan aku yang memasak, tapi kau." Sasuke berjalan ke arah tumpukan majalah yang ada di meja makan.

"Tidak mau."

"_Why_?" Sasuke membutuhkan jawaban dari sang nona.

"Yang pertama, paman tak pantas di pangil kakak. Yang kedua, aku ini seorang tamu jadi paman yang harus memasak." Hinata benar-benar membuat Sasuke marah. Hinata mengunakan cara bicara Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, pilih." Sasuke meletakkan majalah masakan di pangkuan Hinata. Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk memilih makanan yang ada di dalam majalah itu. Tentusaja Hinata begitu bersemangat, apalagi kalau majalah tersebut merupakan masakan yang sangat mahal dan mengenyangkan perut lapar Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sangat antusias (?) membalikkan majalahnya. "Di kulkas ada semua bahan yang tertulis disana, kecuali bahan bersifat manis." Jika bahan yang tertulis di majalah ada semua kecuali yang bersifat manis, pastinya dikulkas Sasuke itu sangat lengkap dan praktis. Sasuke baru mengisinya tadi malam sesua dengan bahan yang tertulis di majalah.

"Bagaimana kalau masak Sushi?" Hinata memberhentika lembaran kertas dan menatap gambar masakan yang begitu mengoda untuk di cicipi.

"Tidak, untuk sarapan sebaiknya tidak begitu berat." Sasuke nolak pendapat Hinata.

Hinata melirik jam yang ada di ruangan makan tersebut."Tidak masalah jika memakan makanan sushi, lagi pula ini hampir siang." Ujar Hinata.

"Pokoknya tidak," Sasuke masih bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

Hinata kembali membalik majalahnya dan baru sebentar dia sudah menemukan masakan yang enak, menurutnya.

"Steak?" Hinata pikir majalah ini semua berisikan masakan jepang, ternyata ini majalah berisikan masakan campuran.

"Tidak, sama dengan sushi dan dapat menambah berat badan." Dengan bangganya Sasuke membuka kancing kemejanya, lalu membukanya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan perut yang _sixpack_. Hinata yang tadi sempat melihatnya langsung membuang muka dan menatap kembali buku majalahnya.

'Dia bodoh dan narsis.' Hinata membatin ngeri. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia melihat Hinata risih. *rasanya seperti Fugaku deh*

"Bagaimana kalau Okonomiyaki?" Hinata kembali menyarankannya lagi.

"Pembuatannya ribet." Sasuke menatap gambar yang ada di pangkuan Hinata. Gambarnya saja sudah ribet, bagaimana cara buatnya, itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Bukan ribet, tapi kau pemalas." Hardiknya pada Sasuke yang menatap Hinata jengkel.

"Apa?"

"Pasta?" Hinata tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang saat itu marah.

"Terlalu mudah." Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Ramen instan saja." Hinata menutup majalah itu, karna sudah kesal dengan prilaku Sasuke yang terus-terusan menolak pendapat tentang masakan yang akan segera di masak.

"Tidak mau memakan masakan instan." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Cukup! Hinata saat ini mulai emosi. Hinata menjadi emosional saat bersama Sasuke. Yang sulit Sasuke ogah untuk buat, yang sangat mudah Sasuke bilang terlalu mudah yang paling mudah dibilang _'tidak mau memakan masakan instan'_. Hinata sudah muak.

"KALAU BEGITU PILIH SENDIRI." Hinata melembarkan majalahnya ke tubuh Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar marah. Rasanya ia ingin memakan kepala Sasuke bulat bulat.

"Jangan marah." Sasuke menenangkan Hinata yang sangat marah begitu membara. "Tenanglah," yang Sasuke takutkan bukan karna Hinata marah, tapi Sasuke takut bukan cuma majalah yang terlempar kearahnya tapi bisa jadi piring-piring dapur yang datang kearahnya.

Sasuke berjalan ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu, Hinata tidak terlalu mempedulikan Sasuke saat itu. Hinata terlalu marah pada Sasuke, hanya masalah sepele, menurut Sasuke dan author, ckckck. Setelah mengambil suatu barang yang di perlukan Sasuke kembali ketempat Hinata. Hinata masih memunggunginya. Sasuke meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja makan. Saat meletakkan barang bawaannya ke meja makan, membuat suatu bunyi yang tertangkap oleh Hinata. Hinata mencari asal bunyi dan menemukan Sasuke sedang meletakkan sesuatu di meja makan. Hinata berjalan ke tempat Sasuke untuk melihat apa yang Sasuke letakkan. Betapa marah dan terkejutnya Hinata melihat banyak **MAKANAN** di meja makan. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan frustasi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata. Rasanya Hinata akan mencakar Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Silahkan makan," Sasuke menawari Hinata untuk makan.

"T-tadi k-kau bi-bilang akan memasak." Hinata mengengam tangannya untuk menahan emosi yang akan meladak.

"Hanya bercanda," Sasuke memasang wajah tanpa dosa pada Hinata.

Hinata harus bersabar untuk hatinya dan bersabar unruk perut laparnya.

_**If you cared, there'd be love in th….- **_suara itu berasal dari balik saku celana Sasuke, bunyi ponselnya. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari saku celannya, sepertinya itu sebuah _call. _Pria itu menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya. Pria itu meletakkan ponselnya ditelinganya.

"_Nak?" _seorang wanita dari sebrang membuka pembicaraannya.

"Iya, mommy?"

"_Cepat ke kantor sekarang juga, kami sudah mendapatkan sekretaris untukmu."_ Sepertinya itu dari Mikoto.

Hinata tidak marah lagi pada Sasuke dia sudah siap untuk menyantap makanan yang ada di meja, perutnya tidak dapat di torelir lagi. Tapi kemudian rasa ragu menyelimutinya. Bagaimanapun, Hinata selalu di jahilin Sasuke.

"T-Tapi mom, aku sudah mendapatkannya." Sekilas Sasuke melihat Hinata yang akan menyuapi makanan untuk kedalam mulut dengan ragu.

"_Kau terlambat,"_ Mikoto sepertinya sedang senang, buktinya saja nada bicaranya seperti menahan tertawa.

"Mom," Sasuke kecewa. Karna nada bicara Sasuke yang kecewa membuat Hinata sedikit menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dengan orang yang dia pangil dengan mom. Hinata mulai menguping dalam pembicaraan saat Sasuke kecewa.

"_Tenang Saja, kalian sudah saling menggenal sebelumnya. Masalah Hyuuga Kau harus segera mengurusnya. Ingat itu."_ Tiba-tiba saja suara Mikoto berubah menjadi dingin.

Sasuke segera membatalkan sambungannya dengan Mikoto. Dan meoleh pada Hinata yang akan mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Paman, apa ibu paman berbicara soal Hyuuga?" Tanya Hinata. Hinata sepertinya mendengar karna tadi momnya bilang '_masalah Hyuuga'_. Dan Hinata tadi sempat membaca berita dikoran masalah Hyuuga ini.

"Iya." ujar Sasuke. Sasuke tidak usah baca Koran untuk masalah itu, karna masalah itu kan hasil kerja dari dia sendiri.

"Oh, apa paman, membaca berita masalah Hyuuga dan Uchiha?" Hinata mengingat Koran yang tadi sempat ia baca di ruang tamu.

"Hm." Sasuke menganguk kecil.

"Aku sangat kecewa dengan perusahan Uchiha yang membatalkan kerjasama." Tiba-tiba saja raut muka Hinata berubah, ada kekecewaan disana. Kenapa harus kecewa?

"Kenapa?" Di lubuk hati Sasuke tertulis tanda Tanya yang besar.

"Ya, aku rasa mereka itu cocok, ketimbang dengan perusahaan lain. Saat mereka sama-sama dalam tahap perkembangan, tidak ada yang saling menjatuhkan. Malah aku sangat suka dengan cara kerja yang saling membantu di setiap mereka saling bekerja. Jika proyek tiba-tiba berhenti, aku rasa Hyuuga akan mengalami kerugian." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan santai dan juga raut sedih. Sasuke yang mendengarnya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya dan juga kagum. Kagum?

"Sepertinya kau banyak mengetahui tentang bisnis." Kagum yang Sasuke maksud adalah kagum dimana Hinata begitu mengetahui bisnis yang bahkan belum terpikirkan olehnya.

"Itu sudah menjadi hobby ku." Hinata kembali menyuapi makananya. sebenarnya tadi Hinata mau bilang ' karna aku di besarkan dari keluarga pembisnis' tapi langsung ia ganti kalimatnya.

"Kau harusnya tahu kalau Hyuuga itu termasuk perusahaan yang licik." Sasuke duduk di seberang Hinata untuk ikut makan.

"Jika dibanding dengan Haruno, Haruno lah yang paling licik." Hinata berdesis dalam bicara dengan level seperti sedang berbisik, sehingga Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ternyata paman sudah tuli," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya saat ada aura yang tak menyenangkan datang dari Sasuke.

"Hah, Selesai makan, ayo kita keluar." Sasuke menyuapi makanannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi dimana paman meletakan koperku?" Hinata baru ingat jika dia masih mengunakan kemeja longar, milik Sasuke. Tidak mungkinkan harus keluar dengan maju longar begini, dan Hinata butuh bajunya.

"Kau tidak perlu koper."

OoOoOo

"Astaga, ini sangat keren." Hinata melihat lemari pakaian yang berisikan baju-baju mahal dan keren. Hinata tarik baju itu dan menempelkannya pada badannya, terasa sangat pas.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau akan mendapatkan segala kebutuhanmu." Sasuke duduk di pinggiran ranjang melihat Hinata mencoba dan juga melihat pakaian yang ia pesan kemarin.

"Semua bajunya cocok, Paman." Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Sasuke saat Hinata tersenyum padanya. Tapi yang jelas semua ukurannya cocok, karna diambil dari ukuran baju yang semalam Hinata gunakan. Hinata melihat dirinya dikaca hias dengan pakaian yang hanya di lengketkan di tubuhnya, bukan di pasang. Hinata melihat banyak model baju, tapi semua warnanya cerah. Warna favorit Hinata.

"Dari tadi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan lekat.

"Apa?" kelihatannya ini kalimat yang setiap orang lakukan jika mempertanyakan suatu pertanyaan.

"Mukamu kenapa lebam?" Hinata menunjuk pipinya, sebagai pipi Sasuke yang lebam hitam.

"Itu, aku di pukul oleh orang yang mengejar kucing yang telah memakan ikannya." Sasuke menyeringai pada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata tidak peduli dengan seringaian Sasuke.

"Oh," ujar Hinata, santai. Sasuke cengong melihat prilaku Hinata yang tidak peduli.

"Kita hanya akan menjadi pacar yang akan segera menikah, tapi terhenti di tengah jalan, karna kau meningalkanku dan lebih memilih pria lain." Sasuke melihat Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan bajunya. Yang membuat Sasuke senyum sinis saat Hinata menemuka baju merek terkenal dan itu telah di pesan Sasuke dengan harga mahal. Hinata tak jadi menyentuh baju itu, karna dia tahu itu sangat mahal.

"Aku rasa image ku diperan ini sangat buruk." Walau Hinata sibuk dengan pakaian barunya, Hinata toh punya telinga jadi dia bisa dengar.

"Tapi tenang saja, barang yang telah aku berikan padamu, termasuk mobil dan rumah yang sudah aku siapakan, tidak akan ku tarik kembali." Sasuke memberikan lagi suatu hadiah yang tidak atau sebelumnya belum terpikirkan oleh Hinata, termasuk mobil.

"Apa, mobil? Rumah? Kau bercanda?" Hinata mengangap Sasuke berbicara di dasarkan lolucon. Tidak ada peran yang begitu mahal di dunia ini selain peran yang di tawari Sasuke.

"_No."_ Ujar Sasuke dingin menangapi pernyataan Hinata.

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Of course, i never__play with__my words."_

"_You're always __playing __with __words."_

"_I'm__ serious."_

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sedang tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, awal yang baik untuk mereka berdua. Hinata tak dapat menahan rasa senangnya dapat hadiah yang mewah. Siapa yang tak senang? *Author aja pasti nari gaje kalau dapat*. Tapi yang paling Hinata suka dari hadiah itu, dimana dia akan menemukan keluarganya. keluarganya.

"Tapi, aku tidak janji jika aku melakukanmu lebih."

TBC

**A/N**

Sembunyi di kolong tempat tidur.

MASIH BANYAK TYPOSS #plakk

Ehm, HAI

rencananya kau mau updet besok, tapi aku langsung berubah pikiran.

Aku harus benar-benar memulai dari awal, file cerita di labtopku HILANG *histeris mode on* tapi tidak sepenuhnya hilang, hanya ada 3 lembar yang tersedia. . Ini peristiwa kedua setelah flasdick ku hilang.

Padahal dua cerita baru telah selesai di sana :'( . sialnya lagi tuh labtop ngak beres-beres, terpaksa harus keluar masuk kamar untuk ngetik cerita pakai computer *curcol buk* dan sebenarnya di cerita ini ada adegan sasuhina masak, tapi sepertinya akan ku hilangi dulu dan akan ku masukkan ke ch depan *ragu*. Dan mungkin ch selanjutnya humornya akan ku kurangi bahkan halaman ini sudah akan ku kurangi.

Ya udah aku berterimakasih pada….

**Yukishiro Seiran, YamanakaemO, Hyouma Schieffer, Chibi Usagi **: Makasih ^_^** , **mungkin ch 5 akan ada cerita tentang masa lalu hime. Hime jadi sekretaris? Tebakannya salah.. rencana mau buat begitu, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada ide lain yang muncul. Untuk saat ini Hinata mau tak mau harus tinggal ama paman sasuke dulu.

**hina-chan, hyuuchiha prinka, harunaru chan muach, Mikyo Hikazu, teichi, Akira Hinata, Nyx Quartz, uchiha za chan, uchihyuu nagisa, botol pasir, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Kimidori hana, UchiHyuu'HyuUchiha, sasuhina always in my heart, ulva-chan, arielciel-kun, zoroutecchi, Ai HinataLawliet, Takeo G. Bianchi, Kaka**: (Makasih telah berkenan untuk membaca, makasih telah mengoreksi cerita abal ini. Pokoknya thank you) ^_^


End file.
